The Cost of a Friend's Life
by Kimberleg
Summary: Aragorn is about to die outside the Black Gates of Mordor. Legolas comes to save him, but at what cost? WARNING: Character death ALTERNATIVE ENDING NOW COMPLETED AND AVAILABLE HERE.
1. Chapter 1

The Cost of a Friend's Life

In combat once again, Aragorn thrust his sword numerous times into the innumerable flocks of the enemy that came screaming and running frantically towards him. He stabbed, he sliced, he cut, he decapitated, he gouged and performed all number of lethal moves to destroy the enemy and try and lower the number that seemed to grow rather than decrease. In the looming shadow of the Black Gate of Mordor, he fought alongside some of his greatest friends and some of the loyalist soldiers he'd ever met in his life.

Many died around him, Orcs and Men alike. Aragorn fought viciously, his strength – both of his leadership and physically – was obvious to all those who saw him, whether they were gazing at him in awe or if it was only a fleeting glimpse.

He rammed his sword into a rampaging Orc and blood spread everywhere as he heard the bones inside the Orc crumble and crunch beneath him. To his surprise, he heard a sudden roar behind him. A cold dread ran through his veins and made his blood freeze. He turned around to see a huge 10ft Troll growling ferociously at him, clashing its two swords together in a very threatening manner.

It stretched itself to its full height and moved forward to strike. The Troll lifted its mighty arm and thrust its sword down sharply towards Aragorn. Aragorn defended himself well, but it was only then that Aragorn truly realised the incredible strength of this Troll. Aragorn continued to defend himself but could not bring himself to attack – the creature was just too strong.

Unfortunately for Aragorn, the immense strength of the Troll began to pay off, and not in Aragorn's favour: the Troll made numerous swift strokes that Aragorn only just managed to deflect, but suddenly, the Troll thrust its huge fist into Aragorn. Aragorn was a strong man, but he was by no means invincible – he flew – literally, flew - backwards easily 6ft, perhaps more, straight onto his front. He skidded on the dusty ground and coughed as the dust began to coat the inside of his throat.

Whatever was happening around no longer seemed to matter – in fact, it didn't really seem to exist. All the screams and shouts of battle, the gurgling of lost blood, all the mad, frantic running of soldiers -- he could barely hear them anymore. It was like in that brief moment as he hit the floor, the whole world went into slow motion.

Aragorn's eyes were wide with fear and confusion. He was slightly bedazzled by the sudden shock of being knocked to the floor, but his fear came from the only sounds he could hear clearly: thud … thud … thud …

He rolled over, swiftly moving his large, rather unpractical cloak out of the way and saw legs like tree-trunks stomping towards him …

… Thud … thud … thud …

… stomp … stomp … stomp

Aragorn knew he wouldn't have time to stand up and fight; the Troll would strike him before he even got to his feet. He wasn't sure what to do; he had never been in this situation before whilst in combat – he was an exceedingly skilled swordsman and had a move to pull no matter what was happening around him.

The Troll stomped ever closer. He didn't have much time to think – he had to act or he could lose his life. There was nothing for it: Aragorn, as quickly as he could, tried to launch himself to his feet. But he was wearing so much armour, he was too heavy to get up swiftly and his cloak did nothing but get in the way, no matter how good it made him look. He placed his feet on the ground and was just about to push himself up when he got the shock of his life – the Troll raised a giant foot and slammed it into his chest. The pure force of its foot threw Aragorn back down to the earth again and Aragorn exclaimed loudly as his back hit the ground hard. For a moment, everything went black and Aragorn wandered whether he was beginning to fall into unconsciousness.

In a final attempt for freedom, he managed to draw out the dagger that had been given to him by Celeborn in LothLorien and thrust it sharp and deep into the foot of the Troll that was now crushing his chest. Blood splurted out of the gash in its foot and the Troll roared horribly in pain. Unfortunately for Aragorn, the roar of pain soon turned into a roar of unspeakable fury. The Troll pressed its foot harder into Aragorn, making breathing for the eighty-seven year old mortal very difficult and extremely painful. It raised its crude yet huge, thick metal sword and raised it high above its head.

Aragorn was almost certain as he rode to the Black Gates that he had come here to die. He had not come here for glory or victory; he hadn't even come here for himself. He had come here to give Frodo a chance, one more chance at destroying the Ring, once and for all. That was the only reason he'd come here, the only reason why he'd brought everyone here to die …

He heard his name being screamed behind him. Even though the shout was loud, it sounded faint in his ears. Maybe this is what death feels like, he thought. He prepared himself for either death by a final strike of the Troll or unconsciousness when suddenly, a figure launched over him. It lunged itself towards the Troll and somehow managed to battle the Troll backwards with many slashes of the long, thin blades it was holding.

Aragorn shook his head slightly as he forced his eyes to focus. A tall, slender, familiar figure was fighting the troll at a magnificent speed. As his blond hair swirled round him, the Elf cut the Troll in several places, and every swipe the Troll made at him, the Elf managed to dodge and strike again. Aragorn watched this confrontation and an unbelievable gratitude rose inside him for his best friend who had just saved his life. But Aragorn began to notice that as he watched, the swarms of Orcs began to come between him and his heroic friend, so as the battle waged on around him, the Elf and the Troll disappeared from sight.

Aragorn tried to squint through the crowds of fighting Men and Orcs, but to no avail. The Elf and the Troll had vanished in their own battle of loyalty. Aragorn considered going after them when suddenly, too many Orcs charged towards him, so he had to deal with them first. The fighting continued, Aragorn didn't know how long for.

Suddenly, a terrible shriek filled the sky. The Nazgûl that had been circling around the battlefield had screamed a scream of terror and began to fly back towards Mordor frantically. All went silent, all fighting stopped. Aragorn, now freed from the terrible Troll, pushed himself slowly to his feet. All eyes gazed towards Mount Doom.

All were stunned as the looming tower of Barad-Dûr collapsed and crumbled into dust before their eyes. Sauron and the Dark Tower were destroyed, along with all the cursed land it was built on and all those evil creatures who had taken part in the terrible tragedies that had torn Middle-Earth apart. The 10,000 Orcs and other horribly mutilated creatures attempted to flee, but they too collapsed and crumbled as the dreaded land of Mordor became dreaded no more and imploded at their very feet.

Cries of joy and shouts of victory erupted from the mens' mouths. As Gandalf proclaimed how Sauron was destroyed and that the reign of evil was finally over forever, Aragorn smiled. However, all of the Fellowship there present knew that Frodo may not still be alive as they watched huge volumes of lava explode from the summit of Mount Doom. Fear clutched their hearts and Gandalf swiftly departed the scene with Gwaihir to aid the Hobbits now stranded on the burning mountain.

Aragorn looked around. Most of the men were walking home, some laughing, some crying, some still stunned about what had just happened. He had a gruff voice call his name behind him. He turned around, still with a grin on his face. But the grin soon left his face. As he turned to where the voice had come from, he truly felt as if an icy clutch had seized his heart. Any fear or grief he had felt throughout this Fellowship quest was nothing compared to the horror that met his gaze.


	2. An unbreakable bond

Gimli cheered loudly as joyful tears welled up in his eyes. With his axe in his hand, he shook his fist towards what once was Mordor, so delightfully pleased that his enemy and the enemy of all the free people of Middle-earth, Sauron, was finally defeated. He saw Aragorn, Gandalf and the two Hobbits all alive and well and he was so pleased that he had survived this terrible ordeal. He felt a real hero amongst his real, true friends. He wiped the tears away from eyes and was just about to start walking away towards Aragorn and the others when something caught his eye.

He wasn't entirely sure what it was at first, but as his focus became clearer, he saw that it was a large, ugly-looking Troll lying on its back on the ground. It was covered with slashes and there was a fair amount of dried blood on it. This was nothing new to Gimli, but what confused him slightly was that it had not crumbled into the huge ditches that had formed after Sauron's fall like the other Trolls and Orcs had. It was about ten feet away from the nearest ditch, but it hadn't fallen in it, it simply lay there, dead of course.

Gimli walked a few paces forward. Then he stopped abruptly. He suddenly realised why the Troll hadn't fallen like the others. All the other Trolls and beasts were pure evil and therefore had fallen. But this one was different. This one was not alone. It had someone else with it, someone else who was the complete opposite of pure evil, someone else who looked dead, just like the Troll lying on-top of it. Gimli could not see much, but he knew this was no Orc the Troll had landed on. He saw two long, slender legs sticking out from underneath the huge, foul, discoloured stomach of the Troll, and on the other side was an arm and masses of long, beautiful, blond hair covering the figure's face.

Gimli gasped into his beard and swiftly ran towards the Troll's corpse. He arrived by the Troll's head and sneered at its ugliness. He looked into the face of the victim underneath the Troll and the sneer was wiped off his face like chalk from slate. The eyes were shut on the pale face of the crushed, unconscious – or perhaps dead - Elf and he was absolutely still. With all haste, Gimli placed his axe on the floor and gripped the underside of the Troll's shoulder with his short, stubby hands. He attempted to lift the Troll, but just as he began to do so, a sudden voice stopped him.

"No" said a faint yet commanding voice.

Gimli looked to his right and saw, to his astonishment, that the Elf was not unconscious or dead as first thought. The Dwarf saw his friend's tense face look at him as the Elf's eyes opened slightly.

"Don't, Gimli" said the Elf, putting all his energy into those two, small words.

Gimli looked into the Elf's face. The Elf was clearly hiding his great distress and the extreme pain that was at present ripping through his body. Even though the act would undoubtedly hurt, the Dwarf could not bear to leave his friend stuck under such a hideous creature. The Dwarf placed his hands deep under the Troll's thick skin and heaved. He wanted to lift it gently – to lessen the Elf's suffering as much as he could – but he also wanted to rid Legolas of this beast quickly, and combining the two was no easy task. This Troll was very, very heavy.

After some struggling, Gimli managed to heavy the huge beast of Legolas's helpless body. The Troll rolled heavily and crashed to the ground in a heap, thankfully missing Legolas' feet. Legolas exhaled heavily as the huge weight left his chest. As the pressure lifted, pain flooded in and caught Legolas' breath. His breathing became stronger, but it was still faint and the pain present was obvious. The Elf's body lay there, only his chest moving frantically up and down, the rest of his body defeated and helpless.

Gimli had been slightly confused why the Elf had asked Gimli not to move the Troll off of him. Gimli caught his breath after having performed this strenuous act. He turned back to the Elf and whatever breath he'd caught, he then lost it.

When he saw the Elf lying there, his confusion was no longer and his questions answered. Elves had always had fair faces beyond the measure of men, soft, long hands, perfectly sculpted bodies, beautiful yet ferocious, slender yet strong. As the Dwarf's eyes fell on the body of Legolas, however, he saw that this Elf's body was totally destroyed: the crumpled body beneath him was clearly crushed beyond repair. His legs lay in odd positions and his chest was a lot flatter than it had been. It was now clear to Gimli why the Elf's face showed such grief and agony.

But although the Elf's body was so clearly and utterly bruised and damaged, that wasn't the injury that caught the Dwarf's eye the most. There was another injury on the Elf's body that made fear tightly clutch the Dwarf's heart. Across Legolas's abdomen, a dark coloured substance had spread itself everywhere. In fact, since Gimli heaved the great Troll off, he had seen a crude metal object leave Legolas' stomach and his blood had begun to ooze out of him at an alarming rate. A deep, thick line was clearly visible across Legolas' khaki-green warrior outfit and Gimli realised that as Legolas slaughtered the Troll, in its dying moments, it must have struck him as it fell.

Gimli's eyes began to well up with tears. He scanned the Elf's body, stared at the gash in his stomach, then moved back to meet the Elf's eyes again. The Elf, with his head on his side facing away from Gimli, breathed in agonising breaths through slightly gritted teeth and coughed slightly as he did so. The Dwarf moved cautiously over towards the Elf's head and bent down with two fingers outstretched. He gently touched the side of Legolas' mouth and was horrified to see the tips of his gloves coated in a dark-red substance.

The Dwarf heard the Elf's breathing become heavier yet slower and more irregular. The fear inside of Gimli's heart began to strengthen and his blood froze in his veins. Gimli had no idea what to do: Dwarves were not renowned for their healing skills and Gimli had never been in this situation before. But he could not leave his best friend to die a horrible, painful death. He looked at his friend in despair, who was still bleeding heavily and whose face was still motionless yet suffering. The Dwarf looked around frantically – to his relief, his eyes lay rest on Aragorn facing away from him.

He called his name out in a loud gruff voice. It was only then that he realised that his voice was becoming choked by hidden tears. He couldn't cry; he never cried; crying would make him look weak and it wouldn't help anything. Thankfully, his call was loud enough that Aragorn heard him clearly. Gimli saw Aragorn turn around with a grin on his face. Although the Dwarf's eyesight was not as good as the Elf's – which were darkening fast – he could clearly the smile disappear from Aragorn's face and the terror – the same terror that had clutched Gimli's heart – spread over his face.


	3. The wound

Aragorn ran over to his friends. The Dwarf moved back a few paces to allow Aragorn room to kneel down beside his fading friend. Aragorn looked at his friend's face, but then his eyes could not help but gaze at the terrible injury on the Elf's abdomen.

"My friend …" said Aragorn.

He quickly took one of Legolas' white knives out of its scabbard and split Legolas' warrior tunic in two. He pulled it open as much as he could to relieve the tension on Legolas's stomach. The gash became gorier as more blood poured out everywhere. Legolas' silk, pale blue shirt was now almost entirely a deep, dark shade of red. Aragorn cut and ripped a large section off the bottom of his cloak.

"It's done" said Aragorn, talking to Legolas to try and distract the Elf's attention from the pain and blood. "We did it" He smiled and looked into the helpless Elf's eyes as he said this.

"We're saved - We're free"

The Elf's head moved his head slowly to look up at Aragorn, his eyes vaguely open like slits and he continued to breathe heavily, desperately trying to stay conscious. Aragorn wanted to say "Clearly, I didn't save you", but that would imply that Legolas was going to die, which he would do everything in his power to prevent.

"I couldn't have done it without you" said Aragorn reassuringly.

He very carefully wrapped the piece of cloak around Legolas' abdomen and tied it gently at the side. However, now matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tie it so it didn't hurt Legolas – the wound was too sensitive. He heard the Elf gasp through his teeth. The blood continued to seep and Aragorn was secretly terrified when he saw the Elf's eyes darken and slowly shut.

The blood was now pulsing rapidly from the gash and Aragorn could see that the Elf was losing large amounts of blood – and fast. Although Aragorn was a skilled healer, he knew he would have to act fast, or preferably get the Elf to the Houses of Healing in Minas Tirith. If he didn't get Legolas there quickly, he knew Legolas would not survive …

"You're going to live, Legolas" said Aragorn, his inner fear beginning to show in his voice.

"I'm not going to let you die. Hold on".

"Aragorn …" said a scarily weak and fading voice.

Aragorn stopped what he was doing and looked at his friend.

"You've done more … than enough for me …" Looking at Aragorn and Gimli, he said "I have never had … greater friends than you …"

Aragorn and Gimli looked at the dying Elf, grief tugging hard at their heart-strings. The Dwarf was still trying very hard not to dampen his beard with tears. The Elf now struggled greatly to speak.

"Leave me now … I have done … what I needed to do …"

The strength in his voice to push out those words and the agony hidden in the Elf's face was unbearable to watch. Aragorn shook his head, not allowing himself to believe that his friend was dying.

Suddenly, Legolas began to cough violently and blood coated the inside of his mouth. Aragorn did his best to relax his friend, but the pain within Legolas was simply too much. Legolas was fading – all energy and inner strength was leaving him.

Aragorn gripped his friend's hand.

"Hold on" he said, calmly yet with a hint of desperation in his voice.

He wasn't sure if the Elf heard him, as the Elf looked as if he were losing consciousness, but he hoped he did. The Elf's breathing began to slow down and Aragorn knew he was running out of time. One thing that struck Aragorn was that even though the Elf was in a great deal of pain, much more pain than any normal Mortal could deal with, his face showed none of it – it was calm, concentrated but calm, and he showed no emotion of fear or pain.

Aragorn turned around to look at Gimli just behind him. Gimli was just as worried and desperate to help his friend as Aragorn was.

"We must get him back to the city" said Aragorn, trying his best to stay calm.

Gimli nodded. Aragorn got up a little bit and moved slightly behind Legolas.

"Come to the other side, Gimli" demanded Aragorn. Gimli quickly did as he was told – quite an unusual thing for a Dwarf. But Aragorn had such a strong bond of love and loyalty with his companions, such as Gimli and Legolas, that they would follow his every word without the slightest doubt that he would lead them astray.

Gimli stood behind Legolas' left shoulder while Aragorn squatted behind his right.

"We cannot lift him" exclaimed Gimli, "not in this state!"

"We have no other choice" said Aragorn, a hint of sadness leaking out. He leant down and whispered in his friend's ear quietly in Sindarin, the Elf's home tongue.

"Legolas" he whispered gently, "we will carry you. Put all your weight on us. We will protect you; we will not let you fall. Do you understand?"

The Elf exhaled as his head lay rest against Aragorn's shoulder.

"Yes" replied the Elf. Although the Elf did not speak with his voice, the message registered in Aragorn's mind.

Aragorn nodded and looked to Gimli.

"When I say so, lift him from under the arm. Be as swift yet as gentle as you can".

The Dwarf nodded. Both Man and Dwarf gripped the Elf strongly.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, my friend" whispered Aragorn into the Elf's ears.

With a large heave and with extraordinary strength, Aragorn and Gimli gripped Legolas' under-arms and began to lift up the Elf. To Aragorn's astonishment, Legolas had bent his legs and was pushing himself up to aid his two companions – as much as he could and was possible anyway. He was in unbelievable agony and yet was still able to push himself to his feet and somewhat walk, or more hobble – Aragorn was amazed at his friend's strength.

However, although Legolas could just stand up, he could not walk alone and almost collapsed onto Aragorn. Aragorn clasped his friend tightly.

"Hold on" said Aragorn, desperation to get his friend to safety still showing clear in his voice.

Aragorn did not know what else to say. What do you say to someone who was dying and yet not meant to die, in agonising pain and bleeding to death before you?

Aragorn and Gimli aided their companion as much as they could, but it was clear to them that even though he did his very best not to show it, Legolas was still in huge amounts of agony and he was continuing to lose blood fast.

The three friends hobbled away from the now-destroyed Black Gates and to their relief, saw two soldiers guiding a horse in their direction. Éomer, who had lingered behind slightly to see what was going on, was walking in their direction also.

"This was the only available horse we could find, my Lord" said the Gondorian soldier, addressing Aragorn.

He might have said more, but when he looked at the Elf's face, all words failed him. Aragorn understood.

"Are there no more horses?" asked Aragorn.

The soldier shook his head, still shocked by the state of the Elf.

"Ride on to Minas Tirith" Aragorn ordered the soldier. "When you arrive, tell the healers to prepare themselves for him" referring to the suffering Elf.

"We will need a stretcher when we arrive"

The soldier nodded vigorously, understanding his orders perfectly.

"I will ride with him" said Aragorn firmly, referring to Legolas.

The soldier bowed slightly and immediately leaped onto his horse and rode swiftly out of sight. The Dwarf let go of the Elf gently and the Elf rested heavily onto the Mortal as Aragorn guided him slowly towards the side of the horse.

"What about me?" exclaimed the Dwarf loudly. "I won't be left behind while my friend is in need! I'll run all the way there if I have to!"

Nobody seemed to notice, but Legolas, being amused by this remark, smiled subtly, his heart glad that one of his greatest friends, even in his darkest hour, would not abandon him.

"Do not fear, Gimli, son of Gloin" said Éomer heartily, "you shall ride with me".

Gimli growled quietly to himself, but the Dwarf and the Mortal were now on relatively good terms, even if they still had certain matters to discuss.

Now Aragorn was in a slight dilemma: the Elf had a large, deep gash across his abdomen and he had to be lifted onto the horse with as little pain as possible. Éomer walked over to Aragorn and without saying anything, offered himself for assistance, which Aragorn was most grateful for.

"Aragorn …" said Legolas, strongly yet breathlessly.

Aragorn looked at his friend, slightly concerned, and was even more concerned when Legolas gently pushed Aragorn away. Aragorn let go of the Elf but did not move back – if the Elf fell, Aragorn would have to catch him.

Then something extraordinary happened: Legolas took a step forwards towards the large, beautiful, strong horse and almost collapsed against it. The horse seemed to understand the Elf's pain and supported him well. With what energy he had left – which was very little – he stroked the horse's mane to show his gratitude and whispered something Elvish into the horse's ear. The horse understood, like a soldier accepting military orders and collapsed to its knees in front of Legolas.

The Elf moved forwards but couldn't bend down by himself. With Aragorn on one side and Éomer on the other, Legolas lifted himself onto the horse and rested his head on the horse's head. His lips mouthed the words "_Hannon le_" as a droplet of pure Elvish blood left his lips and drooled down the horse's mane. Aragorn helped the horse up and jumped on behind Legolas, grasping the reins.

Gimli joined Éomer as Legolas and Aragorn's horse pushed itself to its feet. Legolas lay back against Aragorn, preparing himself for the long journey to Minas Tirith which he knew would be both painful and uncomfortable. Aragorn held the reins with one hand and his friend across the chest with the other. Legolas was utterly silent throughout the entire journey, which both reassured and worried Aragorn at the same time. Aragorn wanted to ride as swiftly as possible to Minas Tirith so Legolas could receive what aid he required, but he knew that riding whilst wounded was not a pleasant experience, and so he wanted to ride as carefully and with as little bumps as possible.

"If you need anything, let me know" said Aragorn into Legolas' ear, not allowing 'no' for an answer.

"_Hannon le_" said the Elf weakly into the Mortal's ear.

Aragorn understood and continued to ride.


	4. The Fellowship Reunite

It had taken most of the day to travel from the Black Gates to Minas Tirith. When they finally arrived at the gates of Minas Tirith, everyone celebrated the triumphant King, but they were shocked by the humble, suffering Elf in-front of him and made way for them. Aragorn rode swiftly up to the Horses of Healing where the nurses and men with a stretcher were awaiting them.

Aragorn jumped off the horse and went to help Legolas off the horse. It was only when Aragorn left the horse's back that Aragorn realised that the Elf had fallen unconscious. Aragorn and some other soldiers and nurses aided the Elf off the horse and laid him gently on the stretcher. They carried him off as quickly as they could to the Houses of Healing. Aragorn was anxious to stay with his friend, but the other nurses urged him to visit the doctor to have his own wounds checked. Aragorn claimed he was fine, but it was true that ever since his encounter with the Troll, his chest had been very painful and his breathing had been effected somewhat. So he visited the doctor, who did what he could for the soon-to-be King and told him to rest. Much to Aragorn disappointment, the nurses refused to let Aragorn see his friend.

However, he was pleased to be able to see Frodo again after all these what seemed like years since they last met. He was delighted to see him again – and looking so well – and as a Fellowship, they discussed many things together. Aragorn learnt that Pippin had suffered the same fate as Legolas, but not so severely; although he had been crushed and quite badly hurt, with plenty of rest and no strenuous activity, he would soon heal and be well again. Aragorn hoped the same quick healing would come to his friend in the Houses of Healing.

However, despite their injuries, the Hobbits were ecstatic about being back together again, Gandalf stood there, silently smoking his pipe, quite content, and Aragorn and Gimli spoke with the Hobbits and often exchanged worried glances, Legolas and his state of health forever on their minds.

Eventually, Frodo asked after Legolas. The smiles on the faces of Aragorn and Gimli left and Frodo suspected the worst.

"Did he not make it?" asked Frodo, innocently yet sadly.

"He is still alive" said Aragorn, equally sadly, not entirely sure if that statement was true. He looked sideways at the Dwarf who was looking down at the floor. He sighed to himself.

"He is in the Houses of Healing at present" he continued. "He was wounded; he is healing as we speak".

There was a silence as everyone hoped for the best and yet dreaded the worst.


	5. The Houses of Healing

Aragorn was smoking outside on the battlements, over looking the Pelennor Fields. The dead had by now been removed and either buried or burnt, and although the carcasses of the Orcs and other beasts had been removed and dealt with, the ground still showed scorch marks from the flames and the grass was still destroyed in some areas due to the catapults and other ghastly machines of war that had been literally dragged across the plain.

He felt a little better after a good night's sleep. His chest was certainly feeling better, even though it was still bruised, but the Elf still lingered in his heart. In his mind, the images of his friend crushed on the battlefield had branded themselves into his memory and no matter what he did or whatever he tried to think about, his heartstrings tugged heavily when he thought of his friend in such pain.

A servant nurse rushed in behind him, calling his name and taking him by surprise. He turned around to face her and she bowed before him. He commanded her to speak.

"My lord" she said timidly, "the doctor sent me".

Aragorn immediately paid extreme attention and prayed that she had not come to tell him bad news … or that the worst had happened …

"Yes?" he said urgently.

"He said that if you wished to receive any information about your friend, he has some for you".

She bowed quickly and left the scene. Aragorn immediately began to follow her and he soon arrived at the Houses of Healing.

As he walked in, the doctors was cleaning and fiddling with his tools. As he saw Aragorn rush in, he stopped what he was doing and went up to him.

"My Lord" said the doctor, chuckling slightly, "I thought you'd come".

"How is he?" asked Aragorn, remaining as calm as possible.

The doctor looked to his feet and sighed. Aragorn's heart, for a brief moment, began to fear the worst.

"We have done all we can for him" said the doctor, bringing his eyes up to meet Aragorn's again.

Aragorn continued to stare at him, desperate for news.

"We have cleansed and bandaged the wound, first of all" he continued. "The wound was deep and vicious, but we have done our best to make sure it causes him as little pain and as little further discomfort as possible".

"He will not be able to walk or leave that bed for quite some time. I'm not sure what happened on the battle field but I would presume he was crushed or something of that nature …"

Aragorn briefly nodded. The doctor gave a brief sigh and continued.

"He has been more damaged than the human eye can see".

Aragorn gasped silently to himself. This was not the news he wanted to here. His heart carried on beating blood which felt as if it had turned to ice.

"His rib-cage has been completely crushed. It is very possible that his lungs have been equally damaged, which would explain why he was coughing up so much blood, as you explained to us before. (Aragorn nodded) Unfortunately, the damage is mostly internal so there is not much we can do for him. We've had nurses keeping an eye on his breathing, but if his breathing stops … I don't know what we can do …"

The doctor could see clearly by his face that Aragorn was absolutely terrified. However, Aragorn had longed for news and the doctor knew he had to give it. Even though the news was not going to get any better, he bravely soldiered on.

"His right hip bone and the top-half of his right leg are broken. It's quite clear to see – you can see how it looks slightly out of joint. It will take him a while to walk again".

He paused for a moment.

"As I said" he said, sighing slightly, "we have done all we can for him: physically, most of his wounds will heal over time. However, at present, he is very difficult to heal, as we have no way of knowing what he wants or what he needs".

Aragorn looked at him, confused. The thought that Legolas would still be unconscious had not yet occurred to him – surely Legolas would have woken up by now?

"He seems to be in some form of trance or coma. His body simply refuses to wake up, and I'm afraid, for that, there is very little we can do".

"May I see him?" said Aragorn, still highly concerned for the health and safe recovery of his friend.

"Yes" replied the doctor and led his slowly towards a small room, separate from all the others.

"We knew he was a special friend of yours" explained the doctor, "and we knew he would need special treatment for his wounds, so we placed him here".

The doctor held back a large, opaque, white curtain and gestured Aragorn to walk through.

"If you need me, call and I will come" said the doctor.

Aragorn looked as if he may enter, but then stopped himself.

"I ask that you continue to do all you can for him" said Aragorn, sadness in his voice and in his eyes that had lifted themselves to meet the doctor's.

"Of course" replied the doctor sympathetically.

Aragorn thanked him with many gracious words as the doctor turned and left. Aragorn walked slowly through the curtain and let his mind soak in the picture before him.

Legolas lay on a large bed. His body was covered in a clean, white sheet that had been pulled up to his shoulders and he lay there, absolutely motionless. His head rested peacefully on its side and his face showed no emotion whatsoever. The room was deadly quiet, so Aragorn walked forward towards his sleeping friend as silently as possible.

As Aragorn walked closer, it was clear to him that, like the doctor had said, Legolas' leg (and indeed his chest as well) did not look right. Once again he thought back to when Legolas had pushed himself to his feet and hobbled to the horse. He knew he was in pain with his abdomen wound, but he had no idea that he'd broken his leg as well. And the agony in his chest … it made Aragorn's stomach churn to think of just how much pain his friend was previously in.

Aragorn walked up to the side of Legolas and very gently pulled his sheet down. A long bandage, stained a dark red in many places, was bound tightly around his abdomen. Aragorn could only imagine just how much pain the Elf was in at this present moment in time. He sat down on a chair by the Elf's side, wishing the Elf was awake and well again.

Like a young child after a long hard night, he slept. Aragorn looked at the Elf and smiled to himself. Throughout the Fellowship, it was Legolas who guarded them whilst they slept on the open plains, protecting them from danger and shielding them from harm. Elves very rarely sleep, for they do not need it like humans do, and they can attain any sleep or rest they need even when running open-eyed across fields and grassy plains, but now it was Legolas who needed the sleep and the rest and it was Aragorn who was protecting him and looking after him. He felt proud and content, but sad inside that he could do so little to help.

Aragorn held his friend's hand and was surprised to feel the lack of warmth he usually felt from his friend's touch. It was not cold, but it seemed to have no feeling at all. It was almost lifeless …

Aragorn clenched his friend's hand gently and spoke to him in his mind. Even though he did not have the telepathic skills of the Elves, he hoped that Legolas could hear and understand him:

"Come back to us, Legolas. Let me know what I can do to help. We need you. I need you. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for everything … please …"

Tears began to well up in Aragorn's eyes and they choked his throat as he tried desperately to swallow them.

"Please come back …"


	6. The visitor

It was about three days until the Coronation was due to take place and Aragorn was still concerned. Legolas had been unconscious (or what the doctors called 'unconscious) for almost a week now and no matter what the doctors and nurses tried, nothing would wake him. The wound was slowly beginning to heal, but it still looked sore and would need more time to heal properly.

Sometimes Aragorn would spend time with his friends in the Fellowship, being grateful for their company and that the darkness hadn't corrupted and destroyed them all. Aragorn also tried to spend some time with Frodo, who seemed to prefer to be alone a lot of the time, which Aragorn did not especially like, even though he was no longer in any danger. But the rest of the time, he was being fussed over about his coronation, everyone asking him ridiculous questions like 'What food would you like at your banquet?' or 'What colour do you want the petals and the carpet to be?', 'Would you like a black cloak or a red one?' He felt like screaming and shouting very loudly sometimes, but he was too absorbed in his own thoughts to do anything as irrational as that. A lot of the time, he just wanted to be by himself with no-one to bother him. Most of all, he wanted Legolas by his side.

Everyday he would visit Legolas, every day holding onto the same hope: that he would walk in and see many doctors and nurses with happy smiling faces, telling him the good news that Legolas was awake, alive and well. But everyday he visited him, it was the same: motionless, no better, no worse.

For the first few nights, he'd had nightmares about Legolas stopping breathing or Legolas dying then coming back as a gruesome, bloody corpse to haunt him for the rest of his days. But he knew that would never happen. All the same, he lost a lot of sleep over it and the thought of Legolas suffering never left his mind.

The hours and the days went by slowly but surely, until one day, Aragorn received an unexpected surprise. A messenger came up to his room where he was dozing on his bed.

"Excuse me, my Lord" the young servant-girl said, slightly embarrassed she had disturbed her soon-to-be King whilst he was sleeping, "but there is a visitor downstairs in the Houses of Healing. The doctor told me to send for you".

Aragorn did not wish to leave his thoughts or his slumber and did not see what this visitor had to do with him, but he went down to see what was going on. He entered the Houses of Healing and saw the doctor who, when he saw Aragorn come towards him, walked in his direction also.

"Good morning, my Lord" said the doctor. "I suggest you talk to this young lady here"

He turned around, gesturing his arm towards a figure, draped in a large black cloak. As Aragorn took a step or two towards her, she sensed his presence and turned round to see him, pulling down her hood as she did so. Her beautifully long, brown hair stayed mostly inside her cloak, but some took rest on her shoulders and her neck. Most importantly, her hair stayed close to the side of her face, as if covering something up. However, Aragorn could clearly see that this was a very beautiful young woman.

"What is your name?" asked Aragorn politely.

"Are you the Lord Aragorn?" she asked.

Usually, Aragorn would have demanded his question answered first, but she was polite and courteous and did not seem cruel, rude or afraid of him, so he politely replied 'yes' in answer.

"Is Prince Legolas here?" she asked. She had a very matter-of-fact tone in her voice, but it was also tender and Aragorn detected a hint of desperation in her voice. He was surprised that she asked such a question so suddenly and he had many questions to ask her in return.

"Yes" he said. "Do you know him?"

"Yes" she replied, equally quickly. She sounded as if she were going to say more, but seemed to stop herself and said "Yes, I know him. Where is he?"

"How do you know him?" asked Aragorn, his face almost emotionless. He was not in the slightest bit keen to show this stranger to Legolas with him in his state.

"Why do you want to see him?"

"Are you his friend?" she asked, her face showing more concern, "Tell me, is he alright?"

As she said this, her hair fell back slightly and Aragorn noticed her ears were pointed.

"Please" she asked tenderly and desperately, "I must see him".

Both their faces read the same message.

"Come with me" said Aragorn, his face still emotionless. He led the way down some corridors towards Legolas' chamber and the woman followed.

Aragorn stopped outside the curtain and asked: "What is your name?"

Aragorn knew he had already asked this question, but he was curious to find out more about this mysterious yet beautiful and desperate stranger who knew Legolas somehow. She seemed to understand and trust Aragorn.

"My name is Anié" she said quietly. "I have known Legolas for many years". She looked as if she could say more, but no more passed her lips. Aragorn guessed that she may have lived or perhaps fought with him in Mirkwood, both of them being Elves and she seemed to know the Elf very well. But as she said no more, he presumed no more needed to be spoken, so he nodded and understood.

"How do you know him, my Lord?" she asked, not timidly, but still quietly.

"We are firm friends" replied Aragorn. "He has saved my life on many occasions. I will do all I can for him".

"I the same" said Anié, smiling subtly, "I am sure he would say you have done the same for him".

Both Aragorn and Anié chuckled together.

"How badly wounded is he?" she asked.

Aragorn cocked his head slightly. "How did you know he was wounded?"

She lowered her head slightly. "I felt it" she said, again quietly, almost to herself.

She lifted her head with an expression on her face as if she were making a confession.

"I have been following you for a while" she said. Aragorn's face showed shock.

"How long for?" he asked, somewhat stunned.

"I am not sure how many days have passed since I started looking for him" she replied, almost sadly, "but everywhere I go, I know he was there; I keep sensing that he was close by and I follow …"

She paused, considering whether or not to finish her sentence.

"I can help him" she said. She looked straight into Aragorn's eyes and Aragorn saw a great determination in her soul.

"I hope you can" said Aragorn, sadness leaking into his tone of voice.

Their odd conversation ended and Aragorn pulled back the curtain, allowing the new female presence in first.

She walked in and as soon as her eyes lay rest upon Legolas, she gasped and ran towards him. Her run was not frantic, but graceful. She swiftly moved towards Legolas and laid her hands on his shoulders. She looked into his silent face, still like a lifeless river or an untouched field of snow and her own face looked like a glass window smashed and shattered to pieces. She laid her head gently on the top of his chest and refrained herself from crying. She had to remain strong, for his sake.

When Aragorn saw her lie her head on his chest, alarm bells suddenly began to ring in his mind. It may have just been paranoia, but Aragorn would not let any harm come to Legolas, and he was worried she may be hurting him by mistake.

"My lady …" he said hurriedly.

"He is not dead" she said, relief filling her voice but not covering her own grief. Aragorn too was relieved to hear her say that. She raised her head and turned to face him, sitting upright and turning to him in one fluid movement.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

Aragorn was worried that she may weep before such a crushed and tortured body, but she had asked him a question and it would be pointless not to answer.

"He was gravely wounded in the battle outside the Black Gates of Mordor" Aragorn replied, softly and as gently as possible.

"He sacrificed his life to save me".

"How long has he been like this?" she asked.

Now the tone of her voice had changed – she was no longer afraid, nor did she sound close to tears, which is what Aragorn was expecting; she was strong and clearly determined. The strength of her question demanded an answer. She sounded like a woman who knew what she had to do.

"Almost a week" Aragorn replied, trying to match her strength.

Anié turned back to the sleeping Elf and put her hands on the sides of Legolas' face. She gently felt his skin and his blood pulsing slowly and closed her eyes as if concentrating. She stayed like that for some time, and Aragorn began to wonder what she was doing. However, in the short few minutes they had known each other, he seemed to have developed a bond of trust with her; he seemed to understand that they both shared the same desperation to heal their wounded friend, even though he did not know why.

"He's in agony" she said, opening her eyes shortly after making this statement. Even though Aragorn could not see them, her eyes began to fill with hidden fear and great concern.

"He's in blinding agony and it won't stop. He won't stop it …" Her voice began to trail off. She seemed confused and upset at the same time.

"What do you mean?" said Aragorn quietly. He then spoke in a stronger tone of voice:

"What's wrong with him?"

"He is refusing to wake up" she replied, turning once again to look at Aragorn.

"His body has been through a major incident. It has been badly damaged in several places and now it is shutting down".

Aragorn gave a sudden concerned look. He was surprised that it was not this piece of information that Aragorn found greatly disturbing that seemed to be causing her the most grief.

"If he wakes up from this, he will not be able to contain the amount of pain he is in and would have to rely on the help and aid of his friends and the doctors. But he is refusing …"

She turned her head to look at the Elf's. Her voice slowed down as she spoke, showing a hidden grief that was heart-wrenching to hear.

"He is refusing to wake up. He won't let us help him …"

Turning back to Aragorn, she continued: "All his pain and agony, all the suffering that he is enduring is building up inside of him. It will consume him … and eventually it will take him from us …"

Aragorn and Anié stared at each other.

"He needs help. We must do all we can to help him".

Aragorn gave a single nod.

"What can I do?" he asked plainly.

She subtly shook her head, grief and sadness writing themselves over her face like ink on manuscript.

"I do not know".

She hung her head slightly.

"With your permission, my Lord, I would like to stay with him: for my own comfort and so I may help him in whatever way I can".

"Of course" said Aragorn, and her face showed delight at being accepted.

"We will provide a room for you. We can make it as close to these Houses if you wish".

She shook her head.

"I am grateful for your hospitality, my Lord Aragorn, but that will not be necessary: I will stay with Legolas at all times, unless you have an objection to that?"

"No" said Aragorn plainly. "I will provide a room for you anyway. You may use it as little or as often as you wish".

She gazed into his eyes and if she were a weaker woman, she would have cried at his friendliness and utter trust in her.

"_Hannon le_" she said, falling into her own tongue. She forgot that these Mortal men would probably not understand her, but she was relieved to see Aragorn respond to her thanks. Aragorn walked towards the curtain to leave.

"If you need my help or the help of any of the doctors, simply call and we will attend to your every need" he said courteously.

"Again, I am so very thankful for your kindness" she said in her own elven tongue. Aragorn nodded as a farewell gesture, pulled back the curtain and departed the room, leaving the Elves alone.


	7. Ongoing torment

Much to his discontent, Aragorn was kept away from Legolas for quite some time, mainly due to everyone else saying he was far too busy to be caring for the sick. Once again, people swamped him with questions, robe fittings, councils, mostly because of his upcoming coronation. He never heard any news of Legolas and he never saw Anié. Most importantly of all, he never got an opportunity to visit the Houses of Healing. Each day that passed, he was more and more concerned about his friend's help, especially after what Anié had said about him and his suffering. He was desperate to help in whatever way he could, yet he seemed so helpless – he felt as if there was nothing he could do. All the same, any chance he got to visit Legolas, he would take it, even if it was only a glance through the curtain.

Anié stayed with him constantly. She had nowhere else to go and even if she did, she refused to leave the Elf's side. Every now and again, nurses would come in and check on him, but both the nurses and Anié knew that it would make no difference. The only thing the nurses could do was make sure his blankets were large enough to keep him warm (the nurses did not understand that the Elves felt no extreme heat or cold) and change Legolas' bandages. When Anié saw his wound for the first time, she was shocked, fear and grief claiming her heart. She felt close to tears and her desire for him to wake up and be well again rose to a whole new level. However, she saw the wound every single day after that and although it still upset her that he was so badly hurt, the gruesome sight of the wound held no more terror. The huge, unnatural bruises that covered his chest were still as deep and horrible to the sight as always. Simply by seeing these wounds could you tell how utterly terrible the pain was and just how bad his injuries were.

Whenever Aragorn saw her, she would be sitting there next to him. She would either be holding Legolas' hand with closed eyes, looking as if she was concentrating, or she would simply be gazing into his face, a sad expression on her own. Sometimes, she would be seen stroking the Elf's beautiful blonde hair or gently running her fingertips down the Elf's perfect face, his soft skin beautiful to see and to touch. Although no-one said it openly, everyone knew Legolas and all the Elves of his kindred were fair of face beyond the measure of men. All mortals who passed the wounded Elf and saw him marvelled at how still, calm and beautiful he looked, even though he was terribly injured.

One day, all was quiet in the Houses of Healing. Most of the patients were either healed and had left or were silently sleeping and the nurses had nothing to do, so they silently walked up and down the pathways, some outside in the gardens, for the air was fresh and the grass was green and full of flowers; the scented aroma was almost medicinal in itself.

Legolas lay quiet and still as always, still in the same position as he was laid in – for he had not moved since - his eyes closed and his rib cage slowly rising up and down, although not as much as usual since the accident. Anié sat with him, holding his hand, her eyes gazing into the gardens outside, knowing how much Legolas would love to wander those paths now a day of peace had arrived at last.

Suddenly, Legolas tightly squeezed her hand. Elves having fast reflexes, she immediately turned her eyes to her hand and then to Legolas' face. Although his mouth did not open, she could see his teeth were clenched tightly together and his breathing became suddenly very irregular, his chest jolting up and down most unnaturally.

She held his hand tightly back, cautiously making sure she did not hurt him in any way, an expression of concern covering her face. She leapt to her feet, leant forwards and placed her free hand on the side of Legolas' face.

"What's wrong?" she whispered desperately, determined not to let fear overpower her; if she panicked, she would only make rash decisions which would help no-one.

She hoped he might suddenly wake up, his eyes wide and mouth agape for breath, then maybe she could help him and he could tell her what was wrong. But nothing happened. For a brief moment, every particle of his body was tense, but it soon passed – with a long exhale, his body once again relaxed itself and his grip on her hand waned, his fingers and his teeth no longer clenched.

She too relaxed but did no sit down. She was confused, concerned and curious, all at the same time. She was not sure what had just happened, but her first thought was that Legolas was reaching out, fighting against a power that held him back, trying to force a message out. She waited for Legolas' body to calm down, then she took a small risk – she was not sure if it would work or not, but she saw no harm in trying.

Still leaning over his body, she placed her fingertips on his temples and concentrated. Her eyes slowly shut and she exhaled deeply. She massaged his head with her fingers slightly and as she lowered her head, she concentrated on Legolas' mind. She was trying to enter the Elf's mind, but it was no easy task: it is impossible for humans and only certain Elves are able to perform it – venturing into minds other than your own is an often avoided act. However, she believed that if she could see into his mind, she might be able to read this message – if indeed there was one – and maybe, she might find the key to helping Legolas and waking him up so that he would be well again.

Being as gentle as she could and concentrating as hard as possible, she connected with Legolas. Both their bodies relaxed and they began to beat as one. She could feel his pain and the torment he was going through, and yet she could also feel a great struggle occurring; some kind of inner battle was taking place inside Legolas' mind. He seemed to be fighting down his pain, trapping himself with it … his mind was so dark, nothing seemed to make sense … there was no light, only pain … only agony and torture. She searched and searched for an answer, some sort of solution or key to healing him, but nothing could be found … only darkness … an over-powering sensation to cure Legolas, to care for him, to cease his suffering and to be happy with him again came over her. It was a happy feeling, and yet the fact that it wasn't coming true filled her with sadness and desire for it to be so.

She heard a strange voice in her mind. It was familiar but it didn't sound like anyone she had heard before. Even though she did not recognise it, the voice and the words that were spoken were warm and they comforted her soul at the same time as disturbing her.

"Let go" the voice said.

She didn't understand. Deep inside, she was scared, confused, determined, desperate; she didn't understand what she had to do …

"Let go … please … let go …"

These words echoed in her head, over and over again, crowding her thoughts.

Suddenly she opened her eyes. Her fingers moved away slowly from his temples and she stared into his face. She could see his face was tense - it was not crumpled and distorted, it was just tense, every particle of his face tight and packed together …

To her horror, his body began to jolt, his muscles tightening abnormally, relaxing, then contracting again several times per second. It began only subtly, but soon his whole body was too tense for its own good. Anié refused to let panic take hold, but it was an enemy that was hard to conquer. He coughed violently and blood began to appear on his lips. It covered his tongue and his teeth shone scarlet in the light.

As Legolas' body jolted vigorously, Anié was utterly terrified and she could not hide it. She held his hand, she touched his face, she began to mop up the blood which had sprayed over his chin, but nothing changed – the contractions in Legolas' body refused to cease.

The nurses outside, hearing the commotion, came inside and hurriedly did all they could – which wasn't much – to calm the Elf's body down. A couple of nurses held him down by his shoulders, one of them went to get a cup of water, but none of the others really knew what to do. Anié, secretly panicking but not allowing it to show, placed her hands on the side of his face and, in the mother tongue of both Legolas and herself, begged him to calm down and relax.

"Please …" she begged. "Please calm down … it's alright, I am here … I'm sorry … I'm so sorry … relax now … sleep if you must, but please calm down …"

She knew inside there was nothing else she could do and unbelievable relief filled her heart as Legolas' mind heard her plea and slowly but surely began to calm down. The violent coughing ceased and his blood began to slither back down his throat again instead of being forced out passed his lips. His body slowly relaxed and rested back down against the bed.

However, a new terror filled her mind: his body was now relaxing and looked as if it were slowing down … like the doctor had told Aragorn previously, she knew that if Legolas stopped breathing, there was nothing they could do to start it again. Her stomach churned and her heart froze so much it almost hurt. Her breathing increased dramatically in utter panic and the only words in her mind were "Breathe, please breathe, please breathe …"

Legolas' body lay very still for what seemed like an age to Anié but was in fact only a few moments. The fear that filled Anié's heart in that moment was a fear never felt by an Elf before. Thankfully, Anié soon saw his chest rise – very slowly, but still rise up and slowly fall back down again. This pattern repeated, and although the process was slower than before, Anié almost collapsed with shock that he was breathing by himself still. How he could do so after such an ordeal and in such agony, Anié did not know, but she was so glad she was still alive.

The nurses, seeing the Elf now relaxed, began sorting out his bedding – they straightened his sheet and set his pillow in the right position under his head. The nurse who had left for the water returned with the cup-full and moved forwards towards the Elf's head. With her hand, she very carefully lifted up the Elf's head and poured a small amount of the fresh cold water down his throat, washing the excess blood down with it.

As the Elf's body calmed down from its ordeal, Anié's eyes never left his face. As the nurses swarmed in, they surrounded Legolas and paid no attention to her. She simply sat there, watching the women deal with his body, the emotions she had felt just previously still strong in her heart and clear on her face. As the women sorted him out, for the first time since she had arrived in Minas Tirith, she left the room and ran.


	8. Hon no i veleth a guil nin

Aragorn was told of what had happened that evening – the doctor had told one of the nurse's helpers to tell him, as the doctor knew that the Elf was a great friend of his. Aragorn was now wanted to see his friend more urgently than ever to see for himself that he would be alright, but when he arrived, he saw through the curtain that the nurses were still fussing over the Elf's body. For a brief moment, he thought that maybe, if they were all fussing over him, he might finally be awake. But he saw the Elf's face, still emotionless like perfectly-carved marble stone, and his hopes crumbled into ash in his heart. However, what did catch his eye was that Anié was no longer in the room. This was no great worry for him, but considering that only Anié would know what actually happened to Legolas, he was intrigued to find and speak to her.

He thought for a while as to where she might be. He eventually came to the conclusion that because she had never been to Minas Tirith before (or so he, at least, presumed), the only two places where she was likely to be were in the medical room with Legolas (which she wasn't) or the room Aragorn had had prepared for her. He wandered to her room in no great hurry with many questions building up in his mind. He found her room and gently knocked on the chamber door.

Her room was relatively separate from the other chambers, yet it was still quite close to the Houses of Healing. It was a spare room just outside the Houses of Healing, not far from the gardens that looked out onto the Pelennor Fields. It was now quite dark and when Aragorn cautiously opened the door, having received no reply from within, it would have been almost pitch black had there been no stars that night. There were candles in the room but none of them were lit. Anié's silhouette was black against the fragile white starlight that shone through the stone window like a thin sheet of glass. Anié sat on the ledge, her back against the stone wall, her legs bent, her face turned, looking out to the sky above and beyond her.

"Forgive me for intruding, my lady" said Aragorn politely.

Without turning to Aragorn, she spoke:

"You are not intruding, my lord. This is your house, just as the rest of this land is yours".

Aragorn chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Not quite – I'm not King yet!!" he said, slowly moving forwards towards her.

Aragorn heard in her voice not rudeness or bitterness, but great sadness and hidden grief. He hoped she was not too upset to answer his many questions and queries.

"My lady …" he began.

"Please, my Lord" she interrupted, quietly and calmly, "call me Anié".

Aragorn nodded once as a grateful gesture and continued.

"Anié" he said, "I was surprised to see you not with Legolas".

"I will return to him, if you wish" she said, speaking very softly, turning her head every so slightly towards him, her voice remaining as sad as before.

"No, not at all!" said Aragorn, not wanting to sound horrible and not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was.

"You may do as you wish".

She turned her head back towards the open plain before her. He walked closer to her so he was standing just beside her.

"Anié" he said, returning back to the point he was trying to put across, "were you with Legolas during the accident?"

He chose his words very carefully. He heard her sigh quietly to herself, but not so quietly that Aragorn did not hear her. The ambience surrounding her became ever sadder and Aragorn was intrigued to know as to why she was so upset.

"Yes" she said sadly, almost whispering. "Yes, I was with him".

Aragorn sat precariously on whatever spare stone ledge there was left next to her.

"What happened?" he asked carefully.

She sighed sadly.

"What were you told?" she asked delicately.

"That he had had an attack of some form" Aragorn replied, "something like a fit".

There was a short pause of silence, then Anié spoke:

"I was sitting in his room with him, looking out at the gardens. Suddenly, he clenched my hand – he did not seem conscious but his grip was tight. This lasted for a brief moment in time then he relaxed back to his sleeping form again. I tried to help him …"

She trailed off slightly. Aragorn continued to listen intently.

"But all I did was make him worse".

The silence that followed implied to Anié quite strongly that Aragorn wanted her to continue.

"I tried to speak to him; I tried to awaken him. But he started coughing violently and uncontrollably, he couldn't breathe; there was blood in his mouth, and…"

Anié controlled herself and attempted to hide her supreme sadness, but that was easier said than done.

"Eventually his body calmed down and he relaxed, then he seemed alright again. The nurses tended to him after that and I left him. Forgive me, but I … I was just so …"

She did not finish her sentence. She hung her head and her eyes shut. Aragorn nodded slowly.

"You were frightened" Aragorn finished her sentence for her with the utmost care and comfort in his voice.

"Forgive me" she said quietly.

Aragorn shook his head.

"No. You were afraid, that is no crime. Do not blame yourself for his suffering. You have done no evil to him or me".

Her breathing became noticeably deeper.

"I do not which is worse: Legolas' pain or the pain of my guilt. Forgive me, Aragorn …" Her voice failed her. "_Legolas, goheno nin …_"

Her head fell into her chest and to Aragorn's horror, he saw her shoulders shake and tears fall down her face. He moved forward so he could be closer to her and placed one arm round her for comfort. Seeing anyone cry is always sad to see, but there was something about watching an Elf cry that made your heart bleed. Elves were so perfect and so graceful, and yet they lived their lives so full of unending grief of the world, those in it and the fact that time never tarries for them and they must watch others weaken, fail and fall into death all around them; when an Elf collapsed into tears of grief, it is so saddening to see, it is almost heart-breaking simply to speak of it. Aragorn tightened his grip ever so slightly so it was firm on her arm, just so she knew he was there.

She did not wail or cry loudly, but simply allowed all her grief to flow out with her tears. The pain in her heart was too much for her to bear. Through her tears, she spoke words that struck Aragorn's heart strongly:

"I cannot loose him" she wept.

At first, Aragorn simply regarded this comment as a mere comment, showing that she did not want her friend to die or to suffer. Then it dawned on him. Suddenly, in that moment, everything added up; the final piece of the jigsaw puzzle slipped into place; everything that had confused him up till now was answered in that one statement: why she had been so urgent to see Legolas when she first arrived here, how she knew Legolas was hurt even before Aragorn had told her, why she never left his side, not even to sleep or to eat, how she knew Legolas in the first place … finally, it all made sense.

"Of course" Aragorn said almost silently to himself, voicing his thoughts of sudden realisation. He looked down at her sad, grief-filled face and read it perfectly. Her hand clutched her heart.

"You love him" said Aragorn.

Anié calmed down slightly, listening intently to Aragorn. The cogs in Aragorn's mind turned and clicked as Aragorn's memories all fitted together.

"You lived with him in Mirkwood. You knew he was hurt because you felt it in your heart – your love bond told you so".

She was silent for a moment and then she spoke again.

"He promised me …" she continued. "He promised me that he would return … and he would return safely …"

Aragorn stared at her in horror; her pain was agonising to see. She tried to contain herself, but the grief inside of her was too much to bear.

"_Hon no I veleth a guil nin_" she said, grief choking her throat. She burst into tears again.

'He is the love of my life'. Aragorn's heartstrings pulled tightly and her grief also grieved him. He did not know what he would do if he lost Legolas, but if she lost him … sad though it would be, he would live to reign in Gondor. Without him, she would perish …

"Anié" he said, firmly yet gently, "look at me".

She sobbed quietly as she lifted her head to look at Aragorn. Aragorn put his hands on her shoulders for support and reassurance.

"We will not lose him. He will live, if we believe in him".

Tears still held sway over her eyes, but her face showed the same determination as Aragorn's. She nodded slowly and began to wipe away her tears, but due to her fear of losing Legolas, the grief and pain in her heart and the shock of what had happened that day, tears still flowed quite freely.

"Here …" said Aragorn and pulled her gently towards himself. She fell carefully onto his broad, strong body and felt great comfort as his strong, warm arms wrapped themselves around her beautiful, slender body. She did not feel the warmth and comfort she did when Legolas held her so, but she was still grateful for Aragorn's understanding and comfort he offered. She lay there for a while, letting the grief flow out of her and accepting Aragorn's sympathy as he offered it, but after a while, she sat up a little, Aragorn's arm still over her shoulders.

"Much though he'd like to be" she said, smoothly wiping some tears off of her cheeks, "I don't think he'll make it to your coronation".

Sadness drowned her voice and although Aragorn was also saddened that his friend might not make his big day, he had suspected this for some time and there was nothing he could do about it, so the sooner he accepted the fact, the better. He nodded and watched her wipe away her tears with her fingertips.

"Have you heard any word from him since?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound stronger than it was and attempting to hide her sadness, even though she had laid it bare for Aragorn to plainly see.

"No" replied Aragorn. "I went to see him, but the nurses were still fussing over him. I noticed you weren't there and came to find you".

He paused for a moment. "Would you like to see him?"

She seemed torn between saying yes and no; she couldn't seem to decide.

"I don't know …" she said, still clearly devastated.

Aragorn looked into her eyes and seemed to see her thoughts: she seemed to be full of not only sadness, but guilt also. The pain inside her seemed to be tearing her apart.

"Anié" he said, staring into her eyes and placing a firm hand on her shoulder, "you mustn't blame yourself. The pain inside of you is great enough as it is without you hurting yourself more".

Anié slowly lifted her head up to meet Aragorn's eyes, her eyes almost as heavy as her heart.

"Legolas sacrificed himself to save us. He would not want you to suffer like this".

Aragorn could see tears well up in her eyes, but she fought them back hard and well. She lowered her eyes as she fought them off, subtly nodding her head in agreement.

"I will go to him" she said. "I will stay with him for the night and make sure he …"

She almost said "make sure he lives it out" but she stopped herself quickly. She did not believe Legolas was going to die, nor did she ever give up hope in him, but the fear of her losing him never left her heart.

"If my Lord allows" she added quickly.

Aragorn nodded. She stood up as gracefully as ever, making the finishing touches to her eyes so that she didn't look like she had been crying. Aragorn also stood up. Her heart was still heavy and laden with sorrow, but she could not leave Legolas, not when they needed each other the most …

She looked as if she may leave when Aragorn suddenly called her back.

"Anié" he asked quickly yet carefully.

She turned her head to him and the look in her eyes broke his heart.

"If I may ask …"he said hesitantly, "are you and Legolas married?"

"No" she said sadly. "He said when he returned from this quest, he would take my hand in marriage, but …"

She sighed sadly again. Aragorn nodded.

"Thank you, my Lord, Aragorn" she said, bowing down to Aragorn. She turned to leave when Aragorn hurriedly came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, gently turning her towards him.

"If there is anything I can do for you, or for Legolas, please tell me" he said gently.

She shook her head. "My Lord …"

"Please, call me Aragorn" he said swiftly. "Anié, I feel so weak and useless because I can do nothing to help. Please …" he begged desperately, "if there is anything I can do to help ..."

Anié looked up into his eyes and felt like crying again. However, she was a strong woman and simply nodded her and said many gracious words in Elvish. As she walked away to see Legolas again, although she walked as gracefully and as beautifully as a swan on water, he saw her head fall as she left her room and Aragorn was greatly saddened that although he had given her comfort that evening, he felt as if there was very little he could do to help her. So, sighing to himself, he too left the room and went to his own chambers.

He lay in bed for many hours thinking of Legolas and Anié and every time he thought about the suffering Anié would endure if the worst happened to Legolas, he felt as if a dagger had just pierced his heart, so he tried not to think about it too much. What stayed on his mind was that Aragorn had lived for many years and seen many men suffer horribly and die from all sorts of injuries. What worried Aragorn the most was that Legolas was not getting better – Elves are renowned for healing far quicker than Mortals and Legolas did not seem to be healing at all, apart from the fact that his wound was no longer bleeding. The thought that Legolas was not going to survive never left his mind, as it was unfortunately becoming more likely with ever single day that passed. Aragorn rolled over in bed, shut his eyes and fell asleep. He knew he was going to need it.


	9. The coronation

The day of the Coronation had finally arrived. Aragorn had been so nervous that morning that anything and everything that had happened recently completely left his mind. He had roused himself from his sleep early that morning and his servants had been fussing over him, making sure he was clean and looking his very best – he even had help getting dressed. He wore finely tailored clothes that fitted him beautifully, which were coated in a layer of freshly-made shining armour, adorned with the White Tree of Gondor on his chest and on top, his "beloved" long black cloak, scarlet red on the inside. He presumed it must be a new cloak – although a replica of his previous one – because his old one was so torn and dirty, it probably wasn't worth mending. However, although he was grateful for their care and help, he felt having his hair washed, brushed and cleaned so it was spotless was a little much, even if it did make him look good.

He spent most of the day waiting, which nearly killed him – how he managed to keep his breakfast down, he had no idea – not being able to see his friends or his kinsmen was equally as irritating. He paced his halls, desperate for this day to be done and for the ceremony to begin. Eventually, Gandalf proudly strode in and with a few short comforting words, guided Aragorn outside to the very upper level of the White City that Aragorn would call home for the remaining years of his life.

As he walked out, he saw the hundreds of people before him, many he did not even recognise, but he knew that they were the lucky few who had survived these past few terrible months (and perhaps years) and would now be his own people to live under his rule in these days of peace, so he loved them all equally. However, he was glad to be standing by Gandalf the White and to his left, he saw Gimli holding his crown on a large, violet cushion. He has glad to have the Dwarf beside him and he smiled at the Dwarf to show this. The Dwarf grinned back, equally pleased to be standing by Aragorn's side.

When he had been pacing in his halls previously, time felt like it had almost stopped, it seemed to be passing by so slowly – now it was rushing like it would soon end forever. He knelt down before Gandalf, who took the crown from Gimli and placed it carefully and prominently on his head. As Gandalf loudly proclaimed the newly-crowned King to the people of Gondor, he blessed the days before Aragorn, smiling at him. For some unknown reason, Aragorn was still nervous to stand before his people as their new King. He smiled back at Gandalf, stood up, exhaled quickly and embraced his destiny. He turned around, his hand on the pommel of his sword, his cloak swishing round him cleanly and swiftly and soaked in the views of the swarms of people applauding and cheering loudly before him.

To see so many people supporting him and glad to have him as their leader gave him great hope and reassurance, and with his new found courage, he spoke openly and loudly to the people, promising them a new world and asking them to work together in these days of peace. Another cheer erupted from the crowd and after Aragorn sang the words of his ancestors many ages before him, he walked down the stairs to see the men and his friends who had come to see him on his special day. He passed many people he did not truly expect to see: Faramir stood in Gondorian armour next to the Lady Éowyn, who was dressed in a flowing, buttercup-yellow dress, and both of them, holding hands, bowed low as Aragorn walked passed them. Éomer of Rohan who had aided Aragorn on the Plains of Rohan (and many times since) stepped forward through the crowds of people, adorned in richly-coloured Rohan armour with a large, deep jade green cloak, and equally bowed low before the new King of Gondor. It was only in that moment that Aragorn realised that Éomer too was a new King, so Aragorn bowed subtly to him also.

He then stopped dead in his tracks. In that moment, his dream came true, a dream he thought he had cast to the wind many months ago before this Quest even began, a dream he thought he would never reclaim nor live with for the rest for his days – the Lady Arwen appeared before him like an angel from Heaven or a swan from a river. He stared in awe at her, for she was so lovely, yet grief filled her face – their last meeting had not been a happy one. She was urged gently forward by her father, the Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and they met again like they had not done since what felt like an age. It was a very formal occasion and an occasion that Aragorn had prepared himself for for a long time now; he was in front of many of his future soldiers, friends and people, so he had to behave appropriately. Arwen lowered her head as a sign of respect towards the newly-crowned King. Aragorn, in respect to her loveliness, kissed her passionately for all to see. They held each other close and spun round as circles as the ecstasy of their love and the joy of their reunion overwhelmed them. It was there and then that Aragorn took the hand of the Lady Arwen and wedded her.

After this joyful encounter, he met the four hobbits, who nervously bowed as low as possible before their friend whom some of them would forever know as Strider. Aragorn, however, insisted that their deeds and achievements were far greater than his, so he bowed down to them. The vast congregation followed and the Hobbits were most overwhelmed by this sudden adoration. However, some of them secretly enjoyed it and cherished the moment while it lasted. As Aragorn raised himself to his feet again, his arm round the waist of his new wife, he was glad that the Fellowship was happily congregated together, safe and sound again, except Boromir, whom Aragorn greatly missed now a day of peace and happiness had finally arrived once more. He took a brief moment's silence in memory of him, then praised the wonderful day that had finally arrived.

Having now met his friends, he was about to walk back into his halls, where the feasting, singing and merry-making would take place. However, he soon noticed that all the people present had taken a step to the side behind him. He felt this sudden movement and slowly turned around. Of all the joys and unexpected encounters that had occurred on that day, this one he would never have foreseen. Everyone had taken a step to the side not only out of respect, but also because the pair now coming slowly towards him needed their space.

Aragorn stared in disbelief. He had a mixture of emotions inside of him, all bubbling over and swelling up in his soul. Two beautiful people, clothed equally beautifully, walked slowly towards him – one male, one female. Both people had their arms locked tightly around each other's waists, the female supporting the male as much as possible. Both of them were Elves, explaining their stunning beauty. Aragorn's eyes were almost as wide as his open mouth – he could not believe that after suffering so much, even being close to death, that Legolas was up and walking towards him, supported by Anié, of course.

The pair and Aragorn met half-way on the mighty balcony in the glorious sunshine. Legolas was not walking as fluidly as he once did, but Aragorn was still stunned that Legolas was up and walking, when only a couple of days ago when he last saw him, he was unconscious after a severe fit. They stopped walking when they came within a couple of feet of each other, the pair of Elves smiling happily at Aragorn, Aragorn staring in astonishment.

"Legolas …" Aragorn just managed to speak.

Legolas smiled weakly, yet he was clearly happy to see his friend again. His lips did not move and Aragorn wondered if Legolas was yet capable of speech.

Still supporting Legolas, Anié bowed low before Aragorn.

"My Lord" she said, her voice so much happier now than it was when Aragorn last heard it.

Aragorn stared at her and forced himself back into reality. He bowed his head slightly to show his gratitude, then turned back to Legolas. He was about to say something when the thought that Legolas may not be able to speak once again occurred to him.

"How is this possible?" he said, looking at both of their faces.

Legolas looked sideways at Anié, smiling. Anié also glanced at his face and read it perfectly, understanding every emotion inside of him and every feeling that crossed through his mind; they both understood each other like pages in a novel.

"It was nothing short of miracle, my Lord" she said calmly, looking back up at Aragorn.

Aragorn's face begged for more.

"He has not been awake long" she continued, "he has only been awake for …" she thought for a while, "not even a day".

"You should be in bed" said Aragorn with a concerned look on his face.

"You should be resting".

Legolas chuckled silently to himself, a large smile appearing on his face, his content face hiding the suffering he was still enduring that not even Anié knew about. Aragorn's face at first conveyed concern for his friend's state of health, but it was gradually changed to a face of pure delight. He chuckled loudly and grinned at his friend, who smiled equally back.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you on your feet" said Aragorn joyfully.

Legolas smiled again and bowed his head.

Aragorn then turned to Anié, who was standing and smiling at the two of them.

"My Lady" he said courteously, "I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done, for Legolas and for myself".

Anié smiled, but shook her head. "My Lord …"

"No, Anié" said Aragorn strongly (yet not harshly), removing his hand from Legolas' shoulder and placing it on hers, "thank you. Without your help, your determination, your commitment … thank you for everything".

Anié, being deeply touched by that comment, bowed her head just as Legolas had done.

"As am I" said a weak yet calm voice from beside her.

Anié looked up at the face of the beautiful male Elf was looking deep into her eyes and she smiled, deeply moved by his gratitude. Aragorn looked at Legolas, glad to see that Legolas was able to speak and just happy in general that Legolas was well again – or so he thought, at least.

Aragorn looked at Legolas and placed his hand on his shoulder. Legolas continued to smile and he too lifted his hand and placed it on Aragorn's shoulder, clasping it tightly.

"_Hannon le_" said Aragorn, implying everything and nothing in that one sentence.

Legolas' eyes did not leave Aragorn's face. He was touched by Aragorn's gratitude. But another force began to overpower him. He was too weak to defeat it and had no option but to let it overcome him. Aragorn saw Legolas' face, so happy and still, gradually collapse before him – he saw the Elf's face tense up as Legolas gasped quickly. Aragorn's face showed sudden confusion and concern.

But neither Aragorn nor Anié had time to convey their emotions, for to their horror, they watched Legolas crash to the floor. Even though Anié was supporting him as he stood, Legolas felt his knees buckle and could nothing to stop himself falling to the floor. He fell to his knees and gasped loudly in pain from landing heavily on his damaged leg and from the impact that had just hit his chest. No matter how he moved or what position he tried to move himself into, the pain refused to cease and was constantly agonising; much though he tried to hide it so as not to cause alarm or excessive attention or panic, showing no pain at all was bordering on the impossible.

Anié gasped loudly in horror and rushed towards her belovéd. She sank down hurriedly in front of him and clasped his shoulders to hold him up. His hair fell around his shoulders as he bowed his head in an attempt to control his pain. Anié looked as if her heart had just broken.

"Legolas!" she exclaimed.

She thought he was OK, she thought he was healed, why was he still in such pain? Why did he not tell her he was suffering? Inside, it was killing her.

Anié could see how much he was suffering. She placed her hand under his chin and lifted up his head. He looked at her and Anié realised that Legolas couldn't breathe. She placed her hands on the sides of his face, leant forward so their foreheads were touching and spoke calming words in Sindarin to him to help him as much as she could, which unfortunately was not very much.

She had checked before the ceremony that the doctors would be present so if they were needed, they could come quickly. The doctors were present (as was everyone in Minas Tirith), so she called to them, panic seeping into her voice, and they quickly came to the Elf's aid with a stretcher.

Aragorn was not sure what he could do to help. He, along with the doctors and healers, helped lay Legolas very carefully on the stretcher. As he lay down, the Elf's chest did not feel any better – if anything, it felt worse and his breathing showed it. Even so, he did his very best to hide his pain and to openly show as little of his suffering as possible. Aragorn told the healers to make him as comfortable as possible, to give him as much treatment as he needed and to give it to him as quickly as possible.

As he lay there suffering, he looked up as Anié, who was standing back looking at him in despair, sadness written all over her face. He looked at her with an expression on his face of "Don't worry, I'll be alright" and as he was carried away, Anié stood and watched him disappear into the crowd, who parted to let him through, the shock as her lover collapse and suffer so terribly devastating her. Aragorn walked up to her and said:

"Go to him".

She looked at him with a grateful look on her face, quickly apologised for the disruption and ran after him like a young deer in a forest.


	10. The question

Now the coronation ceremony was over, Aragorn invited everyone into his halls to begin the great feast that had been prepared. Everyone flooded into the halls and were stunned at the huge tables upon tables of food that lay before them. The Hobbits and the Dwarf were particularly eager to begin feasting themselves. Everyone helped themselves, for there was plenty for everyone, and they enjoyed the music, the company and the general happy atmosphere that surrounded everywhere. Most people present at the ceremony did not understand what had happened between their new King and the strange blond-haired visitor who had collapsed so suddenly before Aragorn's feet – either that or they were too far back to see anything, so everyone acted as if nothing had happened. Aragorn was worried for his friend, as was the Dwarf and the rest of the Fellowship who knew what the Elf had suffered – and was still suffering – and hoped for his safe return. However, due to the banquet, the feast and the importance of the occasion on general, although they still thought of Legolas in their hearts, the happy atmosphere and the buzz of everyone around them overtook them and they mingled with the Gondorian people, with their own friends and with other strange and wonderful visitors who had travelled far and wide for this occasion.

Aragorn spoke to many people with Arwen constantly at his side. Arwen quietly inquired into his ear as to what was wrong with Legolas, as she could see all too clearly the immense pain the Elf seemed to be enduring. But Aragorn told her not to worry about it – he told her that this occasion and his final meeting with her again must not be destroyed by anything, he was just so happy to see her again and best of all, to have her as his wife for the rest of his days.

The banquet lasted for many hours, well into the evening. After a number of hours – Aragorn did not know how many exactly, but it was a fair few – Aragorn was finishing a goblet of wine, glad at having just a few minutes without having to talk to anybody or thank somebody for coming so far just for him, when in the corner, totally alone, watching the swarms of people before her, eating and socialising, was Anié. His eyes widened. He quickly finished his wine and looked around hurriedly to see where Arwen had gone. He was relieved to see her talking with her father, so he made a swift exit in her direction.

Anié soon saw him coming, but she did not move towards him. She remained absolutely still, the expression on her face not moving in the slightest. She did not bow down to Aragorn, nor did she smile as he approached. He came up to her with a look on his face desperate for news. She looked back into his face: it was strange to Aragorn that her face was neither happy nor sad; it was not emotionless, but he couldn't tell how she felt inside or what thoughts were running through her mind.

"How is he?" he asked.

She could hear the worry in his voice. She was no longer worried – she had no need. Ever since he had woken up, she had every confidence in him; she had faith in him and knew she would do everything in her power to help him.

"He is resting" she replied quietly and calmly. "It would not be wise to disturb him".

Although Aragorn wished to see Legolas and speak with him if possible, seeing him now was not a necessity and Aragorn understood that Legolas needed to time to rest and recover. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and walked her gently out of the door.

"Anié …" he asked her as quietly and unobtrusively as possible, "what happened?"

Anié looked at him, not confused, but her face showed nothing but calmness and contentedness.

"How did he …"

Anié smiled. Although Aragorn seemed almost incapable of finishing his sentence, Anié knew what he was trying to say. She looked down to the floor, still smiling and told to Aragorn the story of how Legolas awakened.


	11. The awakening

Having spoken to Aragorn, Anié continued to wipe the tears away from her eyes as she walked slowly and calmly back to the room where Legolas rested. By the time she got back, the nurses had left Legolas alone and he lay on the bed in his sleeping state. She walked up to him and sat down, holding back the over-powering urge to burst into tears again. She looked into his silent, tortured face and held his hand – his hand was not warm, neither was it cold, but she took comfort that she was able to be with him and she hoped that although he was not conscious, he was able to take comfort in her presence. When she held his hand, be it brief or for long periods of time such as now, she felt a connection between her and Legolas, a connection that made her feel warm and safe inside. It was losing that connection and breaking the bond that they had that she feared the most. However, although she was prepared for the worst, she had the utmost faith in Legolas and although she did not know what the future would hold and what their fate would be, she believed in him, just like she had done for the many, many years she had known him and stood beside him – she knew he would be strong, and because of that, so would she.

She was more than devastated to see Legolas in this state – to see the body of the love of her life torn to pieces almost before her eyes and to think of the suffering he was enduring and the pain she knew he would suffer in the future if he ever woke up evoked a pain in her heart so great, she thought it would never cease. Choosing carefully so as to avoid the wound, she lay her head down gently and with extreme caution on his stomach and held him close to her. A few silent tears fell from her eyes and onto his gown and for the first time in what seemed like an age, she almost felt tired. She enjoyed sleeping with Legolas greatly – not necessarily for sex, but simply to feel his body so close to her own and to feel his strong, warm body was a great comfort to her, even when she had no need of such comfort. To know that he was forever hers and always there for her always made her heart feel like a velvet cushion warmed by a roaring fire.

She did not know how long she stayed there, but she knew that most of the night passed by as she remained there with him like that. She remembered looking behind her out into the gardens and seeing the sun glare its blood red rays towards her. The morning colours coated the bed-sheets and Anié looked at them whilst admiring them and their beauty. She had calmed down a little as the hours had passed and she no longer felt as if she would start crying at any moment. However, she still wanted to be beside Legolas, so she remained with her head on his stomach as far away from his wound as possible.

She heard Legolas exhale heavily through his nose and wondered if she may be putting unwanted pressure on the muscles around his wound. In order to relieve Legolas of anymore unnecessary pain, she lifted her head and brushed back her hair with her hands.

After a while, she found herself constantly looking at Legolas' face. It was moving and it was no different to how it had been the last week or two, but she just found herself looking at it all the time. It was so still, so calm, so beautiful … she was almost watching it, waiting for something to happen, terrified that she may miss something … but what was there to miss?

She sighed to herself and considered falling asleep to gain some rest, until it dawned on her: she only just realised it in that moment – the reason why she kept looking at Legolas' face was because as subtly as subtle can be, it was changing. It was not the same, nor was it much different, but it looked different. Anié studied it carefully – it looked tighter, stiffer; every line and every curve was still the same as before, but his face looked as if it were contracting or severely concentrated. She leant forward slightly, still holding Legolas' hand, and continued to stare into her belovéd's face.

She also began to notice that after a short period of time, his breathing became stilted, irregular and heavier than before. A fear awoke in her heart.

'No' she thought, 'not another fit, not again … please, not again …'

She held his hand tightly and stroked his hand gently.

"I'm here" she said, hoping she could hear him and praying that nothing bad would happen to him. She loved him so much, she cared for him so much, she never wanted anything bad to happen to him … ever … he had suffered too much already …

His face continued to harden – it looked as if it would turn to stone, or marble perhaps would fit his perfect features better. She observed him carefully; every second that passed, her eyes were fixed on his face. Behind his firmly shut lips, she saw his teeth clench. She was terrified that he may be in agony – whilst he was unconscious, she had always held onto the delusion that when he had his fit or anything of that nature, he would not be able to feel any pain or feel anything at all, even though in her heart, she did not believe this, but the look on his face and the fact that the muscles all over his body were tensing up worried her evermore.

Deafening silence filled the room. Her heart was being crushed by the tension and the fear. Time seemed to stop as Anié watched Legolas slowly but surely grow more and more tense as the seconds flew by. Anié had no idea what was going to happen …

Suddenly, the tension was broken, the tough cord of suspense snapped like a tree in a storm in that moment. A scream, huge and deafening erupted from his lungs, filled with the agony and the torment of the world. His chest rose from the bed as he buried the back of his head into the pillow. His mouth wide and his teeth bared, he let loose a long, deep, terrifying scream with his eyes still clenched shut and his hand still clutching Anié's.

The scream lasted for what seemed like hours. Eventually, his chest suddenly fell down to the bed again and his breathing became rapid and full of panic. His eyelids flung open and he looked around the room frantically, not truly focusing on anything. His breathing was so frantic, it was obvious it was beginning to hurt him. Anié did not have much time to recover from this shock, but she quickly leant forward and placed her hands on the sides of his face.

Both of them soon realised that the pain was becoming too much for him. His teeth once again clenched together and he almost doubled over as the pain in his chest to such a high extent that he almost stopped breathing completely. His breathing became harsher as every breath felt like his lungs were being pierced with icicle spears.

"Legolas" she said almost breathlessly, trying her best to calm him down.

Legolas continued to scan the room frantically as panic clouded his mind then his eyes finally laid rest and focused on Anié. His wide eyes looked at her in shock, not only because of his sudden awakening, but also because he had not seen Anié in at least a year now. To him, though, it felt like an eternity. His breathing slowly calmed down and soon returned to some form of normality, although it was still a little harsh. Still he stared at her, eyes and mouth wide open.

"Anié?" he said, weakly and full of pain and fear.

She looked into his eyes, not quite believing what was happening. She could hardly believe Legolas was finally awake. Of course she cared that Legolas was suffering, but so long as he was awake and that he was with her again at last … at last …

She gazed into his eyes and he saw in her eyes only love. Her breathing became slightly irregular as she held back the tears that were building up inside of her.

"Legolas …" she said quietly in reply. She spoke as calmly and reassuringly as possible.

"It's alright, I'm here".

She suddenly smiled and laughed quietly.

"It's me!" she said, tears continuing to build in her eyes, "it's me, Anié!"

"Anié …" said Legolas as weakly as before. He was calmer than he was before, a lot calmer. His body was now totally relaxed.

"Oh _veleth nin_…" she said, her tears now growing heavier and falling down her face. Eventually, she was so overwhelmed by her emotions that she burst into tears and collapsed gently onto Legolas' shoulder. Legolas, being a little shocked at this sudden action (if he could be any more shocked in his state), forced himself to keep breathing, to stay conscious and lifted a weak arm over her. He was still quite dazed after his sudden awakening.

Eventually, she realised that crying over him wasn't helping anyone and began to calm herself down. She sat up, quickly wiped the tears away from eyes and apologised several times to Legolas. Legolas subtly shook his head, as he was still incredibly weak.

"Anié …" he said more prominently. He gently clutched her hand. He breathed heavily and his eyes fluttered shut. Only now did Anié just how weak Legolas was and held his hand in return to show she was there, right beside him. As he grew weaker, he only seemed capable of saying Anié's name.

"Anié …" he said, his voice becoming breathless.

She moved forwards so she was closer to him. She leant over him so their faces were close, their noses almost touching and placed her long, slender hand on the side of his beautiful, weak face, his eyes still shut, his breathing still heavy.

"You've suffered so much…" her voice so soft and calm, it soothed Legolas's mind. She stroked his face and gazed sadly at his stunningly beautiful features.

"… and yet you came back".

As she looked into his face, his small, soft eyelids slowly open, revealing the sapphire orbs that looked back helplessly into her eyes.

"You are so strong" she said as her eyes lingered down his chest and his helpless body that lay just underneath her before returning to his gorgeous, round blue eyes that gazed at her, secretly desiring her so very much ...

"I'm glad you came back" she said finally.

They both gazed into each other's eyes. If they were not in love before, they were now. Their eyes moved between each other's eyes and each other's lips, their minds filled with the same desire. They read each other's thoughts without uttering a word.

Anié slowly moved forwards, her hand remaining still on the Elf's face and their lips carefully touched. Eyes shut, hearts aflame, they kissed for the first time since what felt like forever. It was only a small kiss at first, but as their hearts burst with passion, their mouths opened and their lips captured each other's. They kissed passionately and held each other as close to each other as they could. Legolas held Anié's hips and moved one arm up to hold the back of Anié's head as Anié clasped her lover's face. They both acted with as much caution as possible, so as not to hurt Legolas, but they were so desperately in love, so heated and passionate was their love that they couldn't stop themselves; there was no power on earth that could hold them back – once their lips had touched, they were never again going to part…

Eventually, they pulled apart, but they still remained close; their noses rubbed against each as they breathed the same air and Legolas' hand stroked her hair numerous times. They could not help but touch – not to kiss would be impossible.

"I'm glad you're here", Legolas spoke, his voice more audible than before, as Anié's love fuelled him with inner strength as well as passion.

They still gazed at each other and Anié smiled.

"So am I" she replied, happy that Legolas was with her and she with him.

They smiled at each other and Legolas lay back, his eyes once again shut. Anié sat back a little, still – as always – holding his hand.

"You're in pain" she said worriedly, feeling his tense hand.

He opened his eyes slightly and placed his other hand on her hand which was already holding his.

"I'm glad you're here" he said again, looking up into her face, all his love and devotion for her pouring into his voice.

Her face relaxed a little; although she was still concerned about him, she believed in him and she loved him so dearly. Legolas continued to smile, but then his voice slowly changed to a sudden look of realisation. He looked up at her again, his eyes now wider than before.

"The coronation!" he said, weak urgency leaking into his voice.

Anié sighed silently to herself.

"You need your rest" she said, knowing Legolas would be disappointed. "I have already told Aragorn that you may not be there".

"Aragorn …" he said, memories flooding back and his desire to attend Aragorn's coronation overpowering any common sense he had and filling him with unbreakable determination.

"I must be there!"

He was panicking and his face showed it; his face was full of concern that he may miss such a huge occasion that he had been looking forward to for so long. Anié 'shhed' him gently and held his hand a little tighter – he had to calm down, otherwise he would hurt himself. She stroked the side of his face and Legolas calmed down; her touch was so soothing, it relaxed every muscle in his body even though she was only touching his cheek. His desire to hold her again and to kiss her once again rose.

"You are badly injured – you must be careful and do nothing until you are fully healed. You've been hurt enough …"

She continued to stroke him and his desire to have her soared – he attempted to, in one swift movement, sit up and kiss her whilst holding her close to him, but he had not fully remembered how bad his injuries were. He tried to sit up too quickly (due to his swiftness, Anié did not realise what he was trying to do until it was too late) and as he did so, his chest felt like it had been surrounded in blades that suddenly began to constrict him. The pain was sharp, sudden and stabbing and he felt as if he could not breathe. He tried to breathe as hard as he could, but the harder he tried, the more painful it became.

Anié leapt forwards and supported him so he did not fall, but it soon became apparent to her that he could not sit up without suffering. She laid him down gently, but he was still in pain. She whispered calming and soothing words of comfort in his ear and his breathing began to slow down.

"I'm sorry …" said Legolas weakly, his eyes shut, his mind concentrating on breathing and thinking what a fool he had just been.

"I was foolish, forgive me …"

Anié, once again, 'shhed' him, telling him how he was not at all foolish, he just had to rest. She kissed his lightly on the lips and Legolas held that kiss for as long as possible. As their lips parted, they looked into each other's eyes. Anié smiled and ran her fingertips down his face, so incredibly grateful that she had not lost her love and so incredibly grateful that she could now help him and that he would hopefully soon recover.


	12. The answer

There, Anié finished her story to Aragorn, as she said that the rest of it lay in the future. Aragorn stared at her in disbelief.

"As I said to you before, my lord Aragorn" she said, "it was nothing short of a miracle".

"But he was so weak" said Aragorn, still stunned by Legolas' somewhat recovery. "How did he summon the strength to attend the coronation?"

"He was so determined to see you that he was determined nothing was going to stop him from attending. Even if he was in pain and crawling on his knees, he still would have come".

Aragorn was truly touched by the love his friend had for him. Even though he was suffering pain no mortal could physically suffer and survive from, he was still willing to be there for his friend, even if the consequences for him were great. There was a silence between them for a while as Anié observed Aragorn closely and Aragorn remained deep in thought.

"When he awakens from his rest" Aragorn asked quietly, "will you tell me, so I may visit him?"

Anié smiles. She did not even know if Legolas was asleep or not, but she knew how much Aragorn cared for and worried about Legolas, so she nodded her head in agreement.

"Of course, my Lord" she replied courteously.

Aragorn raised his hand and shook his head.

"Please" he begged insistently, "call me Aragorn. We are both friends and I am greatly in your debt".

Anié once again smiled, touched by his kindness, but she too shook her head.

"There is no debt here, Aragorn" she said in her own tongue, looking into his eyes.

Aragorn could clearly see in her eyes her contentment with life and how utterly delighted she was that Legolas, although still suffering, was alive and relatively well again. The fear that had been kindled in their hearts that they may lose him had now been diminished and her heart was filled with nothing but purest love for Legolas.

"I will not keep you" said Anié, her melodic, soothing voice breaking the silence. "I am sure you have other friends and men of the court to see".

Aragorn sighed slightly and nodded. Of course he wanted to see his friends and he knew he had other people to meet and discuss matters with, but he was so eager to see Legolas. Unfortunately, Legolas was not to be disturbed, according to Anié, and he knew some others matters – in the minds of other men of the court – could not wait. He placed his warm hand on Anié's shoulder and looked straight into her eyes.

"Thank you, Anié" he said warmly. For a brief moment, he seemed almost lost for words.

"Thank you for everything".

Anié smiled gratefully and uttered praise to the new King of Gondor as she placed her hand on her breast and bowed low, as is the Elvish tradition. Aragorn also bowed low as he departed from her to see his many other companions and colleagues. Anié smiled and after watching him go, left the Great Hall to be with Legolas.


	13. Elves and Dwarves

He lay there like a statue, freshly etched from purest marble, still and shining, perfect and absolutely beautiful to the eye. Even though Anié knew inside, his body was crushed and bleeding as she looked at the body of her beloved Elf as she sat on the edge of his bed, he was still beautiful and so perfect in her eyes.

She entered the room silently. Legolas lay in the room given to her by Aragorn. The bed was large enough for two people and was very comfortable to lie on. Draped in white and blue sheets, Legolas lay absolutely still, hands folded on his breast, eyes barely open. The door opened and shut without a sound and Anié walked across the floor towards him, her footsteps so silent, it was as if her feet did not even touch the floor. She sat on the side of the bed, making it dip as little as possible and watched her Legolas' face calmly.

"How is he?" said a quiet, calm, masculine voice from the bed, referring to Aragorn.

His body did not move as he spoke. Anié was surprised, as she thought he was asleep and did not expect him to speak. However, her face showed none of her surprise and anyone looking at her would not know what emotions she felt inside.

"Worried" she replied, equally as calm.

Legolas' eyes opened slowly to see her beautiful face shining above him.

"He's worried about you".

She looked down at him and in her eyes, Legolas could see just how much she cared for him – she loved him so greatly and she cared for him just as much. However, behind that care and love, a fear still dwelled; even though Legolas' life was no longer in any great danger, she was still worried about him – he was still suffering and she did not want him to suffer any more, especially if it was unnecessary.

Moving only as much as he needed to, he reached his arm forward and placed his hand gently on hers. She felt his hand and hers and held it in her palm. As their hands connected, such a special bond between them was shared and experienced; the support she felt warmed her heart as if Legolas had just caressed it in his own palms. She wore a smile but Legolas knew it was not fully genuine – although she was happy that he was with her, Legolas knew she was still secretly worried. He tightened his grip slightly to show he was there for her, and she did the same to return the same message.

There was then a sudden knock at the door. Anié's head quickly turned round to look towards the door. She had no idea who it would be – possibly Aragorn, she thought – but her first thought was whether Legolas actually wanted any visitors. She turned her head quickly back to Legolas and he nodded his head slowly, his eyes closely slightly as he did so. Without saying a word, she had asked whether she wanted the visitor to enter and Legolas silently replied. Anié, once again, turned back to the door, her hand still holding Legolas'.

"Come in" she said clearly.

The door opened and a messenger stepped in, dressed in very smart uniform and had clearly just come from the huge banquet that was still enduring, even though the evening was pressing on into night. The Mortal stood at the door, arms by his side and standing very straight and tall, looking at the female Elf looking back at him.

"My Lord and Lady" he said, noticing Legolas in the bed, "there is a visitor who says he is a friend and wishes to see you urgently".

"We are unable to leave this room" Anié replied plainly, "the visitor will have to come here".

"He is already here, awaiting your permission to enter" said the visitor.

Anié gave Legolas a quick glance, who replied to that glance with another brief nod. Anié turned back to the visitor and gave the same nod.

"Let them enter" she said, like a military commander giving orders. Lurking within her graceful, delicate body was a warrior, just like Legolas – he had given her excellent training whilst they were together in Mirkwood and although her bow skills were not as good as Legolas' (as no-one's was), she was still just as good and she was lethal with a blade.

The messenger bowed his head politely and stepped away from the door, out of view from the two Elves. The visitor stepped proudly through the door and as he did so, the messenger lit a few candles in the room to lighten up the room a little, shut the door and left. The visitor was much smaller than Anié had expected and his strides were large and showed his pride and happiness largely.

As he entered the room, he gave a hearty laugh and cried out loudly, raising his hands wildly into the air as a huge grin spread across his hairy face. He had clearly deliberately brushed his long, orange beard so it was very neat and tidy and even though he was not a particularly handsome person, he had clearly washed and made an effort to look good for this very special occasion.

The Dwarf said the Elf's name whilst laughing and Legolas gave a large smile as he saw his friend enter the room. The Dwarf began to walk towards his friend, but he only made it a pace or two as he noticed the female Elf stand up in front of him. Like a lioness guarding her younglings, she glared at him, looking as if she was insulted to have the Dwarf within her presence, let alone walking towards her and Legolas. The Dwarf had no idea why she was so upset but Legolas understood perfectly.

"Anié" he said, looking up at her, his tone of voice sterner than usual.

She looked down at with, shocked that he had allowed a Dwarf in his presence and even more shocked that Legolas was so happy to see him. In his Mirkwood palace, if a Dwarf had ever even dreamed of entering Thranduil's great and beautiful hall, the looks on the faces of Legolas and Thranduil alone would probably have struck the Dwarf dead.

Legolas spoke to her in their own tongue:

"He is my friend" he said gently, "we can trust him. We have been through much together, just as me and you have"

She continued to look at him, her expression softened by his words. Legolas looked back to his friend and smiled.

"Gimli" he said, his tone of voice warm and friendly.

Gimli looked nervously up at Anié, then happily back to Legolas, although still aware of Anié's presence and her objection to him. Although Anié was a little uneasy of Gimli's presence, if he was a friend of Legolas' and Legolas was happy with him being there, she would be content and stand aside.

The Dwarf walked up beside the Elf and stood by his bedside. He seemed a little lost for words at first.

"You must never do that to me again" said Gimli.

Legolas chuckled, as Gimli also did.

"You're a fool" said Gimli, at which point Anié cast him a furious glare and straightened herself to her full height. Legolas looked at her, sensing her sudden change in attitude, and with one look, told her that everything was alright and there was no need for a reaction such as that. She backed off a little, still a little uneasy of the Dwarf – if the Dwarf hurt Legolas and said anything that was in the slightest bit offensive, she would pounce on him like a hawk quicker than the eye could see.

"You're a fool, my friend" Gimli continued, unaware of Anié's glare behind him.

"You shouldn't have done what you did. You were seriously hurt and . . . I thought we might have lost you".

"I thought the same, my friend" Legolas replied weakly in return.

"How is Aragorn?" asked Legolas, changing the subject slightly.

"His normal self" said Gimli casually.

Their conversation continued for quite some time, happily discussing what their peaceful future may hold. Legolas agreed with most of Gimli's ideas of what he now wanted to do and although Legolas had had his own dreams as to what he would do if a day of peace finally came, he spoke very little of them and when he did speak of them, he knew in his heart that now, they would never come true. Though he never expressed this to either of his friends in the room – he kept it truly in his own heart.

Eventually, after many laughs and much conversation, Gimli stated that he would leave the Elf to his rest, but he was to call the Dwarf to return if he was needed for anything. Legolas, truly touched by the Dwarf's friendship, loyalty and goodness of heart, promised him this request and thanked him greatly for his company. Gimli turned, bowed to Anié in respect and left. Anié watched him leave, not suspiciously, but just curious. Legolas looked into her face.

"He is my friend" he said in their own tongue. He spoke quietly, for he had been speaking with Gimli for quite some time.

"So I see" replied Anié gently, turning her head back to look at Legolas.

Legolas chuckled subtly.

"You were shocked to see me with a Dwarf" he said matter-of-factly.

She sat down next to Legolas.

"Forgive my immediate reaction" she said slightly hurriedly.

"I did not know … I didn't want anyone to hurt you".

Legolas smiled. "I know" he said softly.

He looked up at her, smiling as she looked down into her beautiful, still face. He raised his arm and placed his hand on the back of her neck. Lifting his chin up slightly, he began to, very gently, pull Anié's head down towards his. Anié understood and moved down closer to him. Their eyes moved down to each other's lips, knowing what they both desperately desired. Their lips met and their love for each other rose to the heavens. They gently and yet passionately kissed whilst holding each other as much as they could. Eventually they slept, lying next to each other in their own wonderful dreams. Legolas was comforted by his lover's presence, simply lying there, and without doing a thing, warming him heart.


	14. She truly loves you'

Aragorn walked around the grounds of Minas Tirith, breathing in the silent, cool air. It was early in the morning and no-one but him stirred - he had left Arwen sleeping in their quarters. All was still, all was silent and in his heart, he preferred that way. He had not seen this city in such peace in many a year. He wandered through pathways and through the gardens, through the grand halls and along the battlements.

After much walking, he entered the large balcony that looked out over the Pelennor Fields. He placed his hands firmly on the balcony to support himself and breathed in heavily. The air was so fresh, it was most refreshing. He looked around, scanning the environment before him and did not notice the man standing a few feet away from him.

"It was wonderful out here. You truly have a wonderful kingdom".

Aragorn, surprised to hear someone talking to him, turned to his right and was even more surprised to see Legolas standing on the same balcony just a few feet away from him.

"Legolas!" said Aragorn in astonishment.

Legolas smiled and bowed his head to this kingly friend in front of him. Aragorn refused to have his friend bow down to him like that, as he deemed it unnecessary and there was no need for anything like that between them – they were both men of royalty, and most importantly of all, they were friends.

"How are you?" asked Aragorn with a worried tone of voice.

Legolas smiled, recognising his worry.

"I am well" answered Legolas and asked Aragorn the same question in return.

"It's not me I'm worried about" he said, his worry for Legolas' state of health now becoming very obvious. Legolas knew that he should not be out of bed in his state and he knew that Aragorn knew this also, but he was quite content, in pain though he may be and he was in no harm or danger at present.

"You have no need to fear for me, Aragorn. If I was not well enough to be here, I would not be standing with you now".

Aragorn nodded, though still a little unconvinced.

"Would you like a chair?" asked Aragorn, a little silly though it sounded.

Legolas laughed quietly.

"No, thank you, Aragorn" he replied, grateful for Aragorn's care.

"I need to stretch my legs. I have been lying down still for too long".

"And with good reason" put in Aragorn, a smile appearing on his face as he began to relax a little more, although still cautious of Legolas – if Legolas made any sign of pain or discomfort, Aragorn would be right there to help.

Both the Elf and Aragorn laughed at this statement and they both breathed in the wonderful, fresh air once again. A silence surrounded them and neither of them spoke for a while, simply enjoying the peace and quiet for a while. While neither of them had anything special to speak of, Aragorn suddenly had a thought in that moment. He chose his words carefully, as he did not wish to upset or worry his feeble friend.

"She was so afraid" Aragorn said, looking down to the ground below him.

Legolas turned his head slowly towards his friend, intrigued.

"Who?" he asked quietly.

Aragorn looked into the eyes of his friend, who was looking back at him, wondering if he really needed to ask.

"Anié" he replied plainly. "She stayed by your side every waking moment since the hour she arrived here".

He paused slightly and continued.

"She cried for you. You'd had a fit and although she'd tried to help you, she did nothing but blame herself".

Although Aragorn was not looking at the Elf's face as he spoke, he could see out of the corner of his eye that the expression on the elf's face had changed. When before it was relaxed and peaceful, it was now full of concern and a hidden sadness for her grief.

"She did no wrong to me" said Legolas firmly, sadness leaking into his voice.

"Of course not!" said Aragorn, rapidly agreeing and looking up to his friend.

"She did everything in her power to help you".

He paused again and sighed quietly.

"She truly loves you" he said gently.

Legolas was looking down to the wall, deep in his own thoughts. He loved Anié dearly and he knew just how strong their love bond was.

"I know" Legolas replied, almost to himself. He turned to his friend after a moment's thought.

"I cannot thank you enough for all your help, Aragorn" Legolas said, turning towards his loyal friend and placing his hand on his shoulder – not only in gratitude, but also for his own support.

"Both Anié and I … we couldn't have done it without you".

Aragorn chuckled. "Legolas …"

"No, Aragorn" Legolas interrupted, both his face and his voice showing how deadly serious he was. Aragorn ceased chuckling immediately and his face also fell solemn. Legolas' face soon dropped his concrete setting and moulded itself into a softer, more desperate state.

"Thank you" said Legolas, almost sadly. "Thank you for everything".

Aragorn smiled.

"Anié said exactly the same thing".

Legolas smiled and lowered his head. Aragorn looked concerned once again and placed his own hand on the Elf's shoulder.

"You should rest" Aragorn said, firmly yet gently.

Legolas looked up slightly and his eyes showed his inner suffering – the agony which he refused to express to the world. He smiled slightly and quietly chuckled to show Aragorn that although Aragorn may be right, he did not deem rest necessary. He did not want rest, he wanted something else …

"Legolas?" said a delicate, calm, female voice.

Aragorn instantly looked up to see Anié peering around the end of the corridor, walking rather hurriedly towards Legolas.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I woke up and saw Legolas was gone"

Aragorn nodded, having no objection to her presence.

She said, speaking now directly to Legolas: "I didn't know where you were".

She walked up to Legolas, placing her hands on him.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, almost whispering.

Legolas lifted his head and smiled as his eyes met hers. Aragorn did not know what his elf-friend said in reply, but he saw their faces close in towards each others and their noses rub in affection. Their relationship was beautiful and so very perfect – Aragorn's heart was warmed to see it.

"You have been up too long" she said, her voice more stern now, yet still loving as their faces touched.

Legolas smiled. "_Istan nin" _he replied. (I know)

"If there is anything either of you need" Aragorn cautiously interrupted, "please, you need only ask".

Legolas turned to Aragorn, who still stood there, smiling at them still.

"_Hannon le, melon nîn_" Legolas said gratefully, slipping into his own tongue.

Aragorn placed his palm on his breast and bowed to them, which the two Elves did to Aragorn also in respect. Aragorn turned and left as Anié led Legolas back to his room. Legolas made sure Aragorn was out of sight before he fell slightly sideways – still able to keep his balance – and placing his hand on the balcony wall, pushing him up, he supported himself and hung his head, his free hand clutching his ribs. Anié's face, once again, showed extreme concern for her beloved and she placed one arm on his back, her face close to his.

Legolas' eyes were clenched shut and his breathing had become suddenly sharp and deep. He refused to express his torment for long, however, not in Anié's presence; Anié protested heavily, saying how he should tell her when he was in pain.

"I nearly lost you" she said sadly, her head falling.

He stood up straight, controlling his inner pain, looking at her – the expression of concern that was once on Anié's face had now transferred to Legolas', as now, Anié's face was filled with sadness and grief. She looked back up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I can't lose you" she managed to tell him without letting herself cry in front of him.

Legolas' heart almost broke to see his beautiful lover so distressed, and on his account as well was worse. Legolas placed both of his strong, slender hands on the sides of her face and fastened his lips passionately onto hers. Both of their eyes' fluttered shut and their kiss was deep and sensual. Had Legolas been in a better, stronger physical state, they both would have collapsed to the floor and made love to each other there and then, but their kiss was sexual and sensual enough.

Soon the kiss broke and the elves stood close to each other, their foreheads touching. Their breathing was heavy yet relaxed and simply by standing next to each other, they felt thrilled and loved their lovers' presence.

"Let's get you back to bed" Anié said softly, smiling slightly.

Legolas smiled in return and gave Anié a big, warm hug.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear. "I love you so much".

And he truly meant it. Anié felt the warmth of her heart spread throughout her body and she returned the compliment with the same words. They then held each close as they walked back, side by side, to Legolas' chamber. She laid him in bed and he relaxed, trying his very best to ignore his inner discomfort and certainly not to openly show it. But Anié knew he was suffering and her heart wept for his pain. She lay with him and they held each other close, Legolas grateful for her company and support, Anié grateful that he was alive.


	15. Inner thoughts

Stars littered the cloudless, clear sky that evening and as Anié stood on the balcony overlooking the Pelennor Fields, she breathed in the cool, fresh air. She stood alone, like a young tree in a gentle wind, her hair occasionally licking her neck but was mostly still. She stood – no-one knows for exactly who long - simply watching and nothing more and felt at peace.

A voice called her name weakly and quietly behind her. The voice surprised her, not because she was not expecting another person present, but because of who the voice belonged to. She turned her head and walked swiftly back into the bedroom, where Legolas lay awake in bed.

"What is it?" she said, asking kindly.

"Can you not sleep?" he asked. "I woke and found you gone".

She smiled softly.

"Do not worry about it, my love" she replied softly, "Sleep, you need your rest".

Legolas sensed a hint of sadness in her voice, though he knew not why it was there. He chuckled silently at her remark and a small smile was present on the corners of his lips.

"Quite on the contrary" he said, once again calmly.

He looked up at her, smiling, attempting to lighten the situation. She gave a subtle smile, but nothing promising. She lowered her head slightly and Legolas wondered why she was so quiet and reserved. However, he did not worry about this too much now – there was something else important on his mind. He lowered his head and sighed to himself – Anié heard this and wondered why he was sighing. He raised his head rather abruptly.

"I need to talk to you" he stated.

She looked at him, intrigued.

"You can always talk to me" she said, looking down to Legolas.

Legolas smiled and began to speak his mind and his heart.

"I need to tell you that …"

He paused, hesitant to speak. She looked down at him and after a moment's pause, he spoke sensitively.

"… I do not feel that I will last here much longer".

No sooner had the words left his mouth had Anié had begun shaking her head.

"Do not say such things" she said, fear hidden yet evident in her voice.

He continued: "And a desire has claimed my heart".

He looked up into her grief-filled eyes.

"I wish to see my homeland again".

Slowly but surely, Anié began to understand his thoughts.

"I have stayed here, in these beds and under people's constant care long enough" he continued.

"I do not intend to stay here for too long – it is not fair on Aragorn or on you".

"Legolas" she started immediately, "You know I will stay with you …"

Two fingers on her lips stopped her from saying any more.

"I know" he said, his love for her growing with every moment that passed.

"But even so, I do not intend to stay here long. I need to see my father again; I need to see the trees and what has become of the forest and of my men – I cannot abandon them."

"Do you know when you wish to leave?" she asked.

"Soon" Legolas replied. "As soon as possible."

Anié's face held a slightly concerned look.

"Would you not prefer to wait until you fully healed?"

His face fell. "I do not believe such a day will ever come again".

Anié leant down and lifted his face so both their eyes met. She spoke in their own tongue, as they often did when they were alone.

"Your thoughts are so dark, my love" she said softly.

"You have no need to be afraid. Do not fear for the future – I will always be with you and we will live a long, happy life together, forever".

His mood, his face and the tone of voice calmed down and relaxed as desire and love took over.

"I desire nothing more than to return home to the land of my people with you" Legolas told her lovingly.

Anié smiled; she knew Legolas loved her and she loved him back just as much, but she also now realised just how much Legolas wanted to go home and she understood him perfectly. However, although she agreed that he could go home, another concern appeared in her mind.

"You cannot ride" she pointed out clearly.

"I can ride slowly" suggested Legolas.

"No" Anié replied firmly, "you cannot ride – you will damage your chest".

She thought for a moment.

"A carriage, perhaps?" she suggested, just as Legolas had done.

"Anié" said Legolas, holding her hand, not very keen on the carriage idea, "if we ride slowly, it will do no damage to me".

"But however I travel home" he continued, with a slighter stronger tone of voice, "I must do so quickly, for the fact is …"

He paused briefly as he lowered his head a little and the volume of his voice dropped.

"… I will not last much longer here" he finished.

Horror filled Anié's heart, as she now knew why Legolas wanted to leave so soon – he believed time, for him, was running out …

"No!" Anié refused to believe he was saying this, let alone believing it.

"You will not die here! You are not going to die! You're just severely wounded, you will heal …"

She trailed off slightly and paused for a moment.

"I am not going to die yet" Legolas put in gently, "but I am not going to heal either. If I am to stay like this forever, I wish to be in comfort: at home with you".

He stroked his side of her face with his fingers. She held his hand and kissed the palm.

"But do not let it upset you now" he reassured quickly.

"We still have time. I just need to go home".

Legolas saw that her immense grief was beginning to overwhelm her.

"Why are you taking so long to heal?" she suddenly asked him with a sense of calmness and grief.

She sighed sadly and lowered her head.

"Do not grieve, my love" he said lovingly. "Not for me".

He saw that his words made no effect on the situation.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"You cannot hide from me" she said, looking up at Legolas once again.

Legolas, quite rightly, was rather taken aback by this remark. He gave her a confused look.

"You keep hiding. I cannot help you if you do not tell me …"

Her wide, round, blue eyes looked right at him, right into his soul.

"I know you are in pain" she finished.

He looked straight back into her eyes, knowing she was right. Once again, trying to lighten the situation and so she didn't fuss over him like she had done of late, he smiled.

"Anié, ever since the accident, I've been in pain" he said, once again chuckling almost silently.

Anié's heart wept for him and she lowered her head sadly, her face falling in unison with her head, desperately trying not to weep herself. Legolas tilted his head and saw the grief in her eyes. He placed his soft, slender fingertips under her chin and lifted up her face. She looked at him once again and their eyes remained fixed on each other, both of them not looking at each other's faces, but into their hearts and into their souls. Anié's eyes, which were now filled with tears, lowered to the floor and shut temporarily.

"Forgive me" she said in Legolas' own tongue, "I don't mean to be like this, but … I am sorry, please forgive me …"

Legolas blamed her for nothing, for she had done no wrong to him, ever.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Legolas replied.

"You are upset, that is no crime".

Anié looked as if she may cry, but Anié was stronger than that and even though she was deeply, deeply upset, she managed to contain herself. She looked up at Legolas – at which point, he saw her utter grief and despair, which made his heart weep for her. Then, slowly, she moved forwards and with extreme caution wrapped her arms around his back and laid her head gently on his chest. Legolas knew how careful she was being and welcomed this gesture. He held her close to him, as it did not hurt him at all, and together they lay until the sun rose, when they would decide which path to follow next.


	16. Aragorn, my greatest friend'

Aragorn was in his study, writing, reading, strolling around in the peace and quiet – doing anything he liked, really. Arwen was out walking in the garden alone and their son was sound asleep, so Aragorn relaxed for a little while by himself. He had been in court all morning, attending the council – though there hadn't been much to talk about – and he had lain with Arwen for an hour or so also. The afternoon sun had risen and his room was warm and full of sunlight. All was quiet and Aragorn enjoyed the silence.

Eventually and without warning, the silence was broken by a knock at the door. Aragorn put his palms on his face and sighed to himself, expecting it to be a member of the court with some complaint or something. Disappointed that his lovely silence had been disturbed, he called "Come in!" rather coarsely, though not rudely, of course.

The door cautiously opened and a slender female walked in. She shut the door silently behind her and stood in front of the closed door as if on ceremony. Aragorn saw who it was and stood up swiftly, secretly grateful in his heart that it was not a member of the court or council at all.

"Anié!" he said, surprised. "An unexpected pleasure!"

Anié smiled. Aragorn suddenly remembered his manners and scanned the room for a spare chair. Of course there wasn't one, just to make the situation awkward. But Anié chuckled to herself, seeing Aragorn's sudden panic and assured him that she was quite happy standing. Aragorn, simply to be polite, stood also.

"Forgive me if I am interrupting anything" Anié said politely.

"Not at all" said Aragorn, his warm, friendly tone coming through clearly.

Anié smiled and continued.

"I am here to speak on behalf of someone other than myself" Anié stated rather formally.

Anié watched her face, intrigued.

"I was speaking with Legolas last night" Anié began, "and he expressed some of his secret wishes to me. He wishes that at some point in the future, he would like to return home to the forest of Mirkwood".

Anié watched Aragorn's facial expressions carefully. Deep down inside, Aragorn was a little upset to hear this, as he knew that if Legolas left, he did not know if he would ever see him again; Mirkwood and Gondor were hardly next-door to each other. However, he respected Legolas' wishes and understood perfectly that he would want to go home and see his father and friends again.

"It would be exceptionally rude of us to leave without you knowing, but Legolas was worried of telling you himself – he was afraid that perhaps, you would see us as ungrateful, simply leaving. He is so grateful for all you have done, for him and for us both…"

Aragorn raised his hand to imply 'there was no need for such thoughts'

"I am glad you have come and told me this, but please, tell Legolas he has no need to feel afraid of telling me such things: we are friends and after everything he has done for me, I have no objection whatsoever in fulfilling his wishes".

Anié smiled once again, her smile reaching both of her delicately pointed ears.

"I know" she replied, "and I am the same".

Her face fell and grief once again overcame her.

"He has been through too much" she spoke sadly, his voice trailing away.

Aragorn felt her grief and agreed with her. He took a step or two forwards and placed a firm hand on her strong, elegant shoulder. She looked up at him, her face torn with sorrow for her tortured love.

"Is there anything else I can do for him?" Aragorn asked kindly.

Anié thought quietly for a moment.

"Do you wish to see him?" she asked, sorrow still present in her voice but now she was trying to hide it as much as possible.

"Does he wish to see me?" Aragorn asked, intrigued.

"I am sure he would have no objection to seeing you, if that is what you wished to do", Anié replied simply, having no idea what state Legolas was in for visitors.

She saw the look on Aragorn's face and saw that he desired to see his friend, if possible.

"Come with me" she commanded gently.

She turned around and walked away down the corridor, Aragorn following swiftly behind. They walked in silence until they reached Legolas' room. She knocked gently on the door and called his name softly as she entered the room. Aragorn too entered, but kept his distance so she could make sure Legolas was ready to see him before he forced himself into Legolas' presence.

As he slowly entered the room behind Anié, he saw Anié lying gently over her lover's body, almost whispering to him in their own tongue. She stroked his forehead and it was clear to Aragorn that there was something wrong. Anié was worried about something, though Aragorn did not know what.

"I'm alright" the Elf gently pleaded.

He looked over Anié's shoulder and saw Aragorn looking straight back at him. Legolas smiled at his friend and called him gently over. Aragorn walked over to the Elf and sat where Anié had been, for she had stood and moved out of the way so the two men could talk. Aragorn sat down carefully and held the Elf's hand tightly.

"How are you, my friend?" Aragorn said in the Elf's home tongue.

Legolas smiled again: "I have been better!" he chuckled.

Both of them laughed.

"But seriously, I am well" the elf reassured him.

He coughed loudly and his fists clenched as he hid the pain. Aragorn noticed his sudden tenseness – much though Legolas tried to hide it – and Aragorn knew Legolas was suffering.

"Do you need anything?" Aragorn asked cautiously.

"Please" Legolas replied, "you have done more than enough".

Legolas smiled at Aragorn to reassure him.

"Anié told me of your desire to see your homeland again" Aragorn said softly.

Legolas' face dropped a little.

"Yes" he answered weakly.

He turned suddenly to Aragorn.

"Do not see me as ungrateful" Legolas pleaded with a hint of urgency.

"Legolas" said Aragorn, not seeing Legolas's logic, "why would I think that of you?! You have never been ungrateful to me – you have every right to want to see your homeland again".

"Or what remains of it" said Legolas inaudibly to himself. Only Anié with her keen Elven hearing heard him and her heart continued to weep for him.

Aragorn saw the look on Anié's face as he said this and decided it was probably best not to ask him to repeat it.

"When do you desire to leave, my friend?" Aragorn asked gently, moving the conversation on a little.

"As soon as possible" Legolas replied, as he had done to Anié.

Just then, Legolas coughed. Elves never coughed, for their bodies were so perfect, so this came as a bit of a surprise anyway, but what disturbed Aragorn and Anié the most was the awful intake of breath that Legolas made after it. It sounded so painful and it was obvious that breathing for Legolas was no easy task. Anié, suddenly realising the problem, rushed forward swiftly, only to be stopped by Legolas' swift hand rising to a stopping gesture. It was only in this moment that Aragorn realised that Legolas did truly need to go home – to be with his friends, family and his own men.

Aragorn held the Elf's weak hand in his own and told his friend:

"If there is anything you need, anything, I beg of you to let me know. Tell me what you need and I will provide you with it, I promise you".

Legolas, hiding his breathing difficulty, looked up to his friend and smiled in gratitude.

"Aragorn" he said weakly. "Aragorn, my greatest friend …"

Aragorn smiled to himself. He knew Legolas deemed those such as Gimli and Gandalf great friends too, but Legolas was talking to him now, faint and weak though he may be.

"_Hannon le, mellon nin_" Legolas breathed out.

Aragorn nodded, carefully placed his friend's hand on his chest and stood up. Facing Anié, he said:

"Anything you need".

Anié nodded and bowed low to Aragorn in gratitude. Aragorn then slowly turned and left the room. Anié watched him go, then turned her eyes to Legolas. His eyes were shut and concentrated and she knew he was in great physical distress. She sat down carefully on the edge of the bed and spoke softly to her lover.

"What can I do to help you?" she asked.

He turned his head up to her and slowly opened his eyes. His voice was hoarse and faint, yet his love for her and his gentle character was still present in his voice, as it always was.

"Don't leave me" he said slowly.

She held his hand and watched him slowly asleep. Anié sighed a silent sigh of relief to herself, for when Legolas was asleep, he was finally at peace and suffering no more.


	17. The departure

Aragorn had woken up early that morning and was making sure that every preparation he had made for Legolas was perfect and ready to go. Legolas had been in Minas Tirith for several weeks now, nearly months, and today was the day when he was finally due to go home. Aragorn had ordered his men to prepare a carriage for Legolas to ride in and Anié had said that she would use her horse to drive it.

Anié had been up early too – she was making all her preparations so that she and Legolas were ready to go. She did not disturb Legolas, though – he was still in a deep sleep – but Legolas too was soon awake and ready to leave.

When everything was ready, Anié called some helpers in, who came with a stretcher. Legolas wanted to walk, but Anié said the journey home to Mirkwood would be tiring enough for him and seven flights of stairs are too many for him in his state and Legolas knew in his heart he may not make it all the way down if he walked, so with slight reluctance in his heart, he was laid carefully onto the structure and then slowly and cautiously carried down. Many civilians and soldiers who either knew him or had seen him previously stood in the streets to see him off and to say goodbye for what would probably be a final time.

When they reached the final level, Legolas asked them to stop so he could get up and walk to greet Aragorn for the last time. Anié was a little cautious but Legolas persuaded her that he would be alright so long as she was beside him. Anié agreed and helped Legolas up. As soon as his feet touched the floor, Anié could tell that he was in discomfort. She held him tightly but carefully and looked into his eyes, a concerned expression on her face.

Legolas' eyes were often shut and he seemed to have difficulty breathing properly, but eventually he looked across at her and smiled.

"I'm alright" he said quietly.

Anié's look told him she was not convinced. She placed both of her hands and the sides of his chest and pushed up slightly. He smiled again when he felt her do this, took a deep breath – or as deep a breath as he could – stood up straight and began to walk slowly forwards. Even though he seemed to be moving well, Anié supported him the whole way and never once let go of him.

Aragorn stood in the Great Hall with his wife, Arwen, watching the sun rise over the mountains, his kingdom still sound asleep. Once the sun was high in the sky and the clouds had parted to reveal a stunningly beautiful blue sky, he stood by the entrance of his mighty city and saw Anié and Legolas slowly but surely walk towards him. Both Elves were smiling as they approached him and it was a wonderful sight to see.

When the two elves stopped just before him, Aragorn went up to Anié first and bowed low before her in respect, Anié doing the same to Aragorn.

"You know what I am going to say, Miss Celebrindal" Aragorn said with a small smile on his face.

Anié chuckled. She did.

"Thank you" said Aragorn, seriously and whole-heartedly.

"Thank you for everything".

Anié bowed her head again in gratitude to the King of Gondor who had now become her friend. Aragorn then turned to his life-long friend, Legolas, who was smiling at him. Aragorn then gently but clearly showing his gratitude, wrapped his arms round his friend in a huge embrace.

"I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done for me, my friend" Aragorn whispered.

He pulled away from Legolas, still holding his arm for support, looking directly into his eyes.

"I hope you get home safely. May Elbereth bless your journey home. Give my regards to your father also".

Legolas smiled, inhaled deeply and said "Thank you, my friend. I wish you and Arwen all the best".

Aragorn smiled and bowed his head to his friend. Arwen placed her hand on her breast and then on the side of his face, blessing him and his love. Legolas bowed his head to her and wished her (in their own tongue) all the happiness and blessings of the world.

"Come on" Anié said softly.

"We have a long journey ahead of us".

Legolas weakly nodded and the three of them walked together to the carriage that awaited them. The carriage was fairly small but large enough so that Legolas could lie there comfortably. Aragorn and Anié with the utter most caution helped Legolas into the carriage and made him comfortable. Inside the carriage, there were sheets and pillows and also a couple of vials of liquid in case Legolas wanted any.

Once the elf was comfortable, Aragorn went up to him and held out his hands. Inside his palms were two square objects wrapped up in large, dark green leaves.

"These are for you, my friend" Aragorn said.

"There were the only ones we had left from the Quest – they are my gift to you".

Legolas stretched out a hand and accepted them.

"Thank you" he said whole-heartedly.

Immense gratitude was very evident in his voice and Aragorn smiled, glad that he had pleased his friend.

"I will come and see in Mirkwood if I can, and if your father will accept my presence" Aragorn said cheerfully.

Legolas gripped Aragorn's hand tightly – amazingly tightly for an elf so weak.

"I will tell my father of you and of everything you have done for me, and you will be more than welcome in the Halls of Mirkwood".

Aragorn bowed his head as a sign of gratitude. After that, they all knew it was time to leave. Aragorn said goodbye to his great elven friend for the last time and they fastened the door of the carriage shut. Aragorn embraced Anié, kissed her hand and wished her and Legolas well on their journey home. Anié thanked Aragorn once again and leapt up onto the horse that was pulling the carriage. With a final wave of her hand to Aragorn and his elven queen, the two elves began riding away into the distance.

Aragorn stood with Arwen and watched them until he could no longer see them and sighed to himself, wondering if he would ever see them again.


	18. Letter from Mirkwood

(Almost a month later)

Hail King Aragorn, High King of Gondor and of Arnor,

I will begin this sad letter by once again thanking you with my whole heart for everything you have given Legolas and I – your friendship, your hospitality, your comfort, your help; even though these may not seem much to you, they meant all of Middle Earth to us.

I am glad that Legolas was able to meet someone like you – he could not have asked for a greater friend. After everything you and him had been through together, it was hard for him not to be able to say goodbye to you.

Since the day he encountered the Troll, he has suffered, but he suffered bravely and told me himself that he would much rather have suffered in this way than seen you die that day in front of the Black Gates of Mordor – he was so happy at your coronation, I will never forget his face. That he may die so that we may live – that is the cost of a friend's life, I suppose.

He was glad to be able to come home again one last time and dwelt happily with his friends and his father. He passed away peacefully and painlessly some nights ago and he had both me and his father by his side. I asked him to come away with me to the West, but you know how stubborn he can be!

Be comforted, as I am, in the knowledge that his last few days in life were happy ones, spending time with those he cared for and loved and being able to live long enough to see his home country restored to its former glory. He was also blessed by the Lady Galadriel, who helped in the destruction of Dol Guldur and was gracious enough to come and visit him.

I know not for how much longer I will dwell here, but Legolas' body will be burnt at the next new moon, which is two weeks from now. If you would like to join us, you would be more than welcome.

We will never forget him and everything he did for us.

Thank you once again for all your blessings upon us and both Legolas and I wish that the Valar bless both you and your wife and children for all the years to come.

Anié Celebrindal, Princess of Mirkwood

**The end.**


	19. ALTERNATIVE ENDINGWelcome to Greenwood

Aragorn sat in his throne, listening to the silence

**This is the alternative ending to 'Cost of a Friend's Life', instead of Anié Celebrindal's letter.**

Aragorn sat in his throne, listening to the silence. To him, it was a lovely sound, and although there was nothing to hear, it was beautiful to listen to and perfect to relax in. He sat in his throne with his eyes shut, head rested against the back of his mighty chair and relaxed into the hard, cold marble. The silence seemed to last for eternity and Aragorn loved it … until a loud, high-pitched cry broke the silence like a knife.

Aragorn's eyes flew open and he felt a heavy thud hit his head as his lively son charged at him in an attack. As the child ran round his father's throne to face him, Aragorn stood up with a loving look on his face. The child brandished his sword heroically towards his father and said boldly:

"I challenge you, Father, to a duel!"

His father chuckled as he looked down as his brave but very young son.

"I accept" he answered and drew his mighty sword, Andúril, which shone in the sunlight.

The little boy's eyes widened as he stared up to the very tip of the legendary sword, realising in the moment that he was vastly overpowered and felt a little naked bearing only a small wooden sword. Aragorn saw his son's predicament and nearly laughed. The child, however, felt he was too brave a hero to surrender, so in a great act of make-believe heroism, he threw his petty little sword aside and charged at his father, screaming like a rampaging beast.

Aragorn felt Eldarion hit his stomach as if he had been hit by a large heavy object and lost his balance. He fell to the floor and tried to get his mad, attacking child off of him, laughing.

"Eldarion!" a feminine voice cried from the back of the Hall.

Eldarion's head immediately turned towards his beautiful Elven mother who was running down the Hall towards the two males and he clambered off his father, who continued to lie on his back, laughing at his child's heroic efforts. Arwen finally reached her son and began to scold him.

"You could have hurt him!" Arwen told him.

"It's alright, _veleth nin_" said Aragorn, pulling himself up into a sitting position, still with a grin on his face.

"He was only playing. I am not hurt".

Arwen exhaled a sigh of relief and gently reminded her son to be careful before leaving them to their own games.

Once she was gone, Aragorn chuckled again and said:

"You will make a fine soldier one day, my little one".

Eldarion smiled awkwardly.

"I think I need a bigger and better sword like Daddy's" he said sheepishly.

Aragorn laughed as his son ran off and left the Hall. As Aragorn stood up and rubbed his now slightly sore stomach, he thought of his new pain. He then suddenly remembered the gory abdomen wound of the Elf he loved and kept so dearly in his heart and thought of the agony Legolas endured. After comparing his pain to Legolas' suffering, he stopped nursing his very minor pain, deeming it unnecessary and insignificant.

He sighed sadly when he thought of his friend, where he may be now and he hoped with all his heart that his great friend was no longer suffering. His face fell as he sank into his own thoughts. He soon realised that he was not alone. He suddenly turned his head sideways as he felt a comforting presence next to him.

Arwen looked carefully into his grief-filled face and was worried. She spoke in her own tongue so no stray ears would understand them.

"What's wrong, Aragorn?" she asked.

Aragorn sighed.

"Nothing, my love" he replied.

Arwen knew this was not true. She placed her palm on the side of his face and caressed his cheek with her fingers. Aragorn sighed again, knowing that he could not hide himself from Arwen.

"I was just … thinking … thinking about …"

"Legolas" she said softly, finishing his sentence for him as he struggled to think of the right words.

Aragorn had no idea how she either knew or guessed this, but he nodded his head. He occasionally thought of Legolas from time to time and wished him well in his heart, but he did not usually dwell on him for too long, nor had he remembered in such vivid detail that horrible day when he saw the extent of Legolas' injuries and realised how badly hurt Legolas was. Arwen helped the now elderly Aragorn to his feet and he sat down next to her in his throne.

"How did you know?" asked Aragorn as he sat comfortably in his chair.

But Arwen did not answer. She was too worried about the man she cared for and loved so dearly.

"You must not upset yourself so" she said to her love.

There were many other words of comfort she could have said in that moment, but Aragorn seemed deep in thought, so she said nothing more and simply looked into his eyes, placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. Aragorn turned to her and kissed her deeply in return, finding all the comfort he needed and all the love he desired in that kiss. Eventually, they parted and silence filled the Hall.

"I wish to see him" Aragorn stated finally.

Arwen could see great longing in his eyes and could find no reason in her heart for him not to go.

"I want to see him again – to see how he is, and …"

He did not need to explain himself. Arwen was quite happy for him to see his old friend again. He set off to make his preparations immediately, as he wished to leave as soon as possible. Faramir, the Steward of Gondor, was to be placed in charge in his stead, and both Arwen and Aragorn trusted him whole-heartedly.

After about a week's riding, Aragorn finally arrived at the forest of Mirkwood. He had only briefly passed there once before, when it was a dark, evil and foreboding place, but Aragorn was pleasantly surprised when he saw the great and mighty forest shining with a brilliant jade green as the sunlight shone through the branches of leaves. It looked splendid and beautiful and Aragorn could not help but smile to see this great kingdom transformed to its former glory.

As he approached the great underground fortress, he heard clear yet beautiful, melodic horns sound to signal the entrance of visitors. He wandered if he had been expected. The magical doors opened before him and as he walked in, the Great Hall was lined with Elves watching him with their round, beautiful sapphire and jade orb-like eyes.

A forever young, beautiful woman stood up suddenly as the King entered the room. Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise and delight. A wide smile of joy without bounds spread across her face and she sprinted towards the mortal she was so delighted to see. She cried his name as she embraced him with wide, open arms.

"I am so glad to see you again!" she said joyfully in her own tongue.

"Forgive me" she said, realising she was not speaking in Aragorn's natural tongue and switching swiftly and effortlessly,

"I have not spoken your tongue for some time! I'm afraid very few here speak your tongue …"

Aragorn chuckled, equally happy to see Anié again.

"There is no problem" Aragorn said in Anié's mother tongue.

"I understand you perfectly. It is wonderful to see you again".

Anié grinned again and cried out in a loud voice (in Sindarin):

"Hail Aragorn, Elf-Friend and High King of Gondor!"

All the Elves erupted in cheers for their new royal visitor. Aragorn smiled and bowed down to them in respect, as they did also to him as he walked passed them with Anié to the royal chambers. Although he was leagues away from Minas Tirith, he almost felt as if this was his home away from home.


	20. AE Reunion of Old Friends

"Did you have a good journey?" asked Anié whilst pouring Aragorn a large portion of their finest wine.

"I did, _hannon le_" Aragorn replied, gratefully accepting the goblet of wine.

"There are many leagues between Mirkwood and Gondor" Anié truthfully stated, sitting in front of Aragorn, her gracious figure truly a beauty to gaze upon.

"I am very pleased that you have come".

Aragorn smiled at her as he took a large mouthful of wine. He honestly believed the best wine in all of Middle Earth was made in Mirkwood. You become aware of its rich taste immediately, and you can clearly taste the fruits used in making it.

"How have you been?" Aragorn asked her politely.

"I have been well, thank you" she replied, a beautiful polite smile adorning her face.

"And you? Although we do not count them, it has been many years since we last met".

"I have been very well, thank you" Aragorn replied.

"As you can probably tell …" he said, gesturing towards his face, "the years are beginning to catch up with me!"

He chuckled. Anié did not know whether to laugh with him or show sympathy, so she merely smiled. She also detected a slight hint of sadness and desire in his face – a tiny amount, but it was there, and she held it close in her heart.

Although Aragorn was delighted to see Anié again and to wander the paths of Mirkwood, deep in his heart, he knew the real reason why he had come.

"And Legolas?" he asked.

A silence fell between them and although she tried her very best to maintain her smile, its fall was clearly visible. She placed her goblet on the table and chose her words carefully.

"I know you have come to see him" she said, her voice considerably lower than before and filled with a great hidden sadness.

"And I am glad you have …"

She bowed her head a little as she ran out of words to say. Aragorn hesitated slightly at first, and then gently asked:

"Is he still here?"

Anié slowly raised her eyes to meet his and Aragorn, much though he tried, could not read them.

"Is he still with us?" he asked again cautiously.

Aragorn dreaded the answer. He had a strong and nagging feeling that he would come to Mirkwood and Legolas would either have left for the West or passed away. He imagined the awful feeling he would experience if that were the case and had a horrible suspicion that that may be the case. All he hoped was that Legolas was happy and no longer suffering, wherever he was.

"Yes, he is still here" Anié finally answered, her eyes piercing Aragorn's soul with its grief.

"We did not know what the future would bring, so when we returned home, I considered leaving to the West with him – he had been through enough".

Aragorn nodded in agreement.

"But he refused to leave. He felt compelled to help rebuild his home to its former glory and to help his people – he said it would be unfair and unjust if he did not help those who had suffered just as much as he had".

She faltered once again and silence covered them for a moment. Aragorn thought silently to himself. He remembered Legolas' unbreakable loyalty to those he loved and how much he admired and respected the Elf for that.

"How much is he suffering?" Aragorn asked.

"He is not bed-stricken as you remember him, but he never truly regained his full strength. He works very hard for his country and his people and will spend time with them, helping them in any way he can. Sometimes …".

She stopped mid-sentence. Aragorn tried to help her.

"Sometimes he needs his rest" Aragorn suggested.

"Yes" Anié agreed (albeit a little unconvincingly).

"But most of the time, he is well – he is much better than he was when you last saw him".

Aragorn smiled, glad to hear this news.

"Could I see him?" he asked gently, allowing a tiny morsel of his eagerness to slip out.

Anié thought for a moment.

"Yes" she answered, "but I need to check on him first. Before you arrived, I was wondering where he was. I haven't seen him all day".

A hint of worry flickered across her face and Aragorn noticed this, though he said nothing.

"Come" she said, a voice of authority ringing loud and clear in her gentle, almost soothing voice.

As she stood up in one single, fluid movement, Aragorn did the same.

"We shall find him together".

Aragorn did not know his way around inside the great castle of Mirkwood, so Anié led the way. They walked through many long, winding corridors, full of beautifully decorated wooden pillars that stood like young trees wrapped in branches and roots. Whenever the pair passed any other Elves, they always received bows and gestures of high respect and the royal pair gave them respectful gestures in return.

As they were walking, a thought came to Aragorn.

"Where is the King Thranduil?" he asked.

"He left some time ago" Anié replied, her voice echoing softly off the walls around them, even though she was speaking particularly loudly.

"He had seen enough devastation to last a lifetime, even in the eyes of the Elves. He stayed long enough to see Legolas and I return and helped Legolas with his recovery and with rebuilding the kingdom. But some time ago, he passed the baton of royalty onto Legolas, the rightful heir to the throne. I have seen him in the forest a few times since, but I no longer know whether he remains on these shores".

Aragorn nodded, understanding. He was pleased for Legolas that his friend had received the high title he deserved and felt proud for him.

"So that makes you Queen?" asked Aragorn with a smile on his face.

A smile grew on her face too.

"As you may remember, my Lord Aragorn, I am not yet married" she reminded him.

Aragorn did remember, though he knew it would not remain that way for long – he had seen how much Legolas loved Anié.

On the way, they passed an Elf dressed in plain but very beautiful robes that fitted him perfectly. This was the doctor of Mirkwood and a great friend of Anié and Legolas'. Anié introduced him to Aragorn and she asked him if he had seen Legolas today. He said no – a great relief to Anié in one sense – and they parted. Aragorn and Anié carried on walking for quite some time until they reached an area of the castle where Elves no longer lingered – Aragorn guessed (and guessed rightly) that this was where the royalty chambers were. The rooms were evenly separated out from each other and Anié approached one of the doors. It was wooden, simple but beautifully decorated and Anié slowly knocked on the door. Her knock was so gentle, it was almost silent and Aragorn was not surprised when no response followed. She knocked again and opened the door.

Aragorn stayed behind her, waiting for her to gesture him inside. All he could see in the room was darkness and he watched her face carefully. As she looked into the room, her face fell to one of hidden shock and grief. She turned to Aragorn briefly and her face was beautiful and heart-breaking to see.

"Wait here" she demanded softly.

Aragorn nodded his head a single time to show that he understood. Anié turned her worried face back to the darkness and walked swiftly into the room, leaving Aragorn alone outside. He knew it would be impolite to intrude on the two elves now in the room together, but he was desperate to make sure that his friend was alright. He could hear very gentle voices but did not listen carefully enough to understand what was said, out of respect. However, he did hear the phrases "Are you alright?", "Anié, I'm fine" and grief-filled phrases of disapproval. He then heard his name mentioned and waited patiently and eagerly for Anié's return.

Silence followed. Eventually, after what felt like several minutes but was in fact only a matter of seconds, Anié reappeared in the doorway, grief secretly etched into her face.

"He's here" she said softly, her voice heavy yet gentle in the way only an Elf's voice can be.

"He's ready to see you".

Anié stood aside a little to allow Aragorn through. Aragorn had barely stepped inside the room when he felt the body of his friend thrown upon him. The arms of his elven friend wrapped themselves tightly round him and Aragorn heard his elven friend begin to laugh loudly and with glee. Aragorn returned the manly hug and he too began to chuckle. The two friends, reunited once again, were so happy to be in each other's company again.

When they released each other, Legolas stood tall and content before him. Aragorn briefly observed Legolas' body. He had definitely improved. He stood and acted as if nothing had happened. He was about to ask how he was feeling – as in his heart, he was still a little worried about his friend – but Legolas seemed in such a good mood, he did not.

Aragorn noticed that Anié had entered the room behind him and shut the door. To his surprise, she did not seem happy at their reunion. Neither did she seem bitter or cold, but a shadow of grief adorned her face. When her eyes met with Aragorn's, she forced a small smile, but concern and questions filled Aragorn's heart.

"How are you, my friend?" Legolas asked before Aragorn could open his mouth, almost with a hint of impatience.

Aragorn was a little startled by Legolas' question.

"I do not believe it is you who should be asking that question!"

Legolas grinned and chuckled once more, ecstatic that his friend was with him once more. Legolas placed his arm over Aragorn's shoulder and began to walk off with him. Just as he started doing so, Legolas suddenly realised he was leaving Anié alone. He turned around to her and asked:

"Do you wish to join us, my love?"

Anié, who stood still in the shadows, had not uttered a word since Aragorn entered the room, nor had she moved. She was like a statue that had been put away for many years, untouched and simply collecting dust. She gave a weak smile to her would-be-husband and shook her head, replying in a low, soft voice:

"You two go. You have much to discuss. I have other things to do".

And with that, she left them. Legolas' eyes watched her leave and his heart sighed once again. He then turned his attention to Aragorn and together, they walked through many of the passageways and paths of Mirkwood Greenwood. They spoke of many things: how they were, how their kingdoms were faring, what had changed this they returned, memories of what had passed, hopes for the future … a little of everything.

Aragorn marvelled at Legolas' recovery. He had learnt from Anié that his healing process had been long and painful - especially when he would deliberately disobey the doctor's orders out of desire to help his people rebuild their kingdom – but she had mentioned nothing about how Legolas had become so miraculously his normal self again. Eventually, as their conversations changed from one subject to another, Aragorn brought this up:

"I am truly astounded by your recovery, Legolas, and very much relieved! I knew Elves healed themselves far quicker than us, mortals, but … whilst I ruled in Gondor, I feared you dead".

Legolas smiled.

"I can imagine. Forgive me for not keeping in contact with you – I'm afraid my mind has been somewhat away of late!"

"Not at all!" Aragorn insisted.

Legolas asked after Arwen and Aragorn told him how she was well, that they had a son and that Arwen sent him her very warmest regards. As Legolas recounted memories of Arwen and the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen, Aragorn said:

"I look forward very much to coming here again for your wedding day!"

Aragorn grinned knowingly and Legolas smiled at the thought of it, though it was not a smile filled with warmth and happiness. There was something negative about it – regret? Grief? Something Aragorn couldn't read…

"I hope so … but ... I do not know if we will be getting married".

Aragorn gave him a surprised look.

"Why not?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

Legolas looked to him with honest, open eyes and neither of them were smiling.

"You have not noticed?" he asked.

Aragorn had noticed a change in Anié, but he could not verbally describe it, so he subtly nodded his head and waited for Legolas to explain:

"She has suffered much more than I have. When I was in the Houses of Healing after I had been attacked, I was unconscious – I felt nothing, I was oblivious to the suffering my body was enduring. The only times I was ever aware of any pain was when I strayed close to consciousness and when I woke up. From the moment I fell outside the Black Gates to this point now (and onwards), she has been suffering, and there has been no escape for her. The same for you, my friend."

"This whole experience has traumatised her – I came so close to death and that terrified her. Her nightmares of what could be and her thoughts of having to live alone for eternity tore her heart apart. Even though now I am well again, her delicate soul was too badly damaged, and that is an injury no amount of doctors or bandages can heal or treat".

"I would do anything to heal her – anything to show my gratitude and undying love for her. If she desires for us to marry, then we shall – I would do anything to please her. But I do not know if we shall remain on these shores or not".

A silence fell between them. It was heart-breaking to hear this news and to understand the consequences. Both of them knew that Anié still loved Legolas with all her heart and more, but it was true to say that she had gone through just as much suffering as Legolas had, only in a different way. Both of them sat under the branches of the forest, deep in thought.

"If the wedding does go ahead" said Legolas after a long pause, "you shall be at the very top of the guests list!"

They both chuckled, both pleased that the mood had been lightened.

"You and Anié and always welcome in the lands of Gondor, as you should know" Aragorn reminded his old friend.

The Elf beamed from ear to ear.

"I am so happy you came here today, _mellon nîn_" said Legolas, clapping Aragorn on the shoulder.

Aragorn returned the gesture and after a little more time spent outside in the forest, Aragorn and Legolas walked back into the woodland palace. The Elves held a banquet in Aragorn's honour and once Legolas had shown Aragorn to his sleeping chambers for the night, he slipped away to find Anié – he needed to speak with her alone.


	21. AE Song to the Sea

Aragorn had been shown to his chambers and slept well that night

Aragorn had been shown to his chambers and slept well that night. Once Legolas was sure his guest was content and settled, he walked immediately to his chambers. Upon opening the door, he saw that the room was dark – the sun had already gone down by now – and all he could hear was a heart-breaking sound, like a child, weeping alone in the dark.

In fact it was not a child, but Anié, curled up in a corner on the bed, crying incessantly, her body shaking. It broke Legolas' heart to see her like this. He shut the door quietly behind him and uttered not a word as he walked up to her, sat down beside her and held her close to him in his arms.

He kissed her hair, he rocked her gently, he comfortingly 'shhed' her and he spoke to her calmly and lovingly in their own tongue. When Legolas lay in the Healing Houses of Minas Tirith all those months ago with Anié at his side, her heart came so close to collapsing, for she knew not to what fate her and her beloved would be surrendered. She never once lost faith in Legolas, but the nightmares she had (sometimes still has) of losing Legolas were unbearable and tore her fragile hope apart, piece by piece, terrifying her night after night after night. As Legolas had said to Aragorn, she had been traumatised to such an extent that Legolas felt she was beyond repair.

After some time, she stopped crying so heavily and relaxed into Legolas' warm embrace. Then, almost silently, as if she were whispering, she began to sing a song that Legolas knew all too well:

_Na 'Aear, na 'aear! Myl 'lain nallol_

_I sud ribiel a I falt 'loss reviel_

_Na annun nae, ias Anor dannol_

_Cair vith, cair vith, lastel hain canel_

_Lamath in-gwaithen I gwennin no nin?_

_Gwannathon, gwannathon taur I onnat nin;_

_an midui orath vin a dennin inath vin._

_Trevidithon 'aear land erui ciriel._

_Falvath enainn bo Mathedfalas dannol,_

_Lamath vilui vi tol gwannen tannen_

_Vi Tol Ereb, ned Bar-in-Edhi I Edain u-gennir,_

_Ias lais u-dhanner: dor en-gwaith nin an-uir!_

_(To Sea, to Sea! Gulls white are crying,_

_the wind is blowing and the foam white is flying_

_To West far, in which Sun is falling._

_Ship grey, ship grey. Do you hear them calling?_

_I will leave, I will leave forest that bore me;_

_for last days ours and falling years ours._

_I will traverse Sea wide lonely sailing._

_Waves are long on Last shore falling_

_Voices are sweet in Isle Lost calling_

_In Lonely Island, in Elvenhome that Men do not see,_

_in which leaves fall not:_

_land of people mine forever!)_

Silence fell upon them, neither of them moved; Anié remained lying against the broad chest of Legolas, Legolas with his face buried in Anié's heart, his heart cracking within him and tears welling up in his eyes as he shut his eyes and listened to her sweet, sorrowful voice.

"_Goheno-nîn, veleth nin_" Legolas whispered in her ear.

(Forgive me, my love)

"I will not keep you here" he promised. "I will not allow you to suffer".

'So fair…' he thought. 'So fair and beautiful … my jewel … too special and beautiful to suffer so…'

He truly loved her and she loved him deeply and eternally in return. Both would have gladly sacrificed their lives for each other in the terrible war that had passed, but no great action comes without a sacrifice, no act without consequence. By saving one man's life, others were destroyed; by not saving Aragorn, he had have lost a dear friend, great warrior and loyal comrade … that is the cost of a friend's life.

Anié did not sing this song again, save once, as she stood on the bow of the last Elven ship to leave Middle Earth with Legolas at her side.

**Fin**


End file.
